I'm going on an Adventure! Again
by Nithul
Summary: 'Now, he had a month to prepare for 13 dwarves and an extremely meddlesome wizard. Blessings of the One go with him indeed. He was going to need it.' Bilbo Baggins wakes in Bag End with a second chance to live his life, and he plans to do it right this time. And maybe woo a stubborn dwarf king while he's at it. Bagginshield, Time Travel, Fix-it fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Magi Magi Magician Gal (MMMG): **Hello Middle-Earth! This is my first story in The Hobbit Archives, and I'm really pumped about it! Can you tell? -giggles-

Anyway, to those of you who have followed me from the world of Yu-gi-oh, and are wondering, '_What the f*ck is she doing?_', I put a warning on my profile the last time I updated 'I Know it's Today', saying that I was getting addicted to the word of 'The Hobbit'. This really shouldn't be that surprising.

To those of you who already live and breathe Middle-Earth, hi! I've read awesome stories by you guys, and finally was able to write one of my own! It's my Middle-Earth baby, so be gentle! Mostly.

Okay, this story is a Time Travel Fix-it story. Bilbo has gone back in time with a second chance at life. I've seen several others write stories where Bilbo, (or Thorin), get a second chance, (An Expected Journey by MarieJacquelyn [AO3] Epic by bubbsybub [AO3], Into The Fire by blackdragonqueen [AO3], and A Shot in the Dark by Silver Pup [FFN]), and have found myself wanting to do one as well.

This story has the _Bagginshield_ pairing, that's Bilbo Baggins x Thorin Oakenshield for those of you who don't know. Meaning this is a slash/yaoi story, aka boy x boy. I love this pairing and have to keep myself from squealing out loud every time Thorin hugs Bilbo at the end of the first film! -squeaks in happiness- There will also be Fili x Kili, and I'm currently unsure of any other pairings.

This story is currently rated T, but could possibly be upped to an M if the mood strikes me. It also will be very much movieverse with bits of bookverse thrown in.

That's all I have right now, except that this first chapter has a lot of info and very little talking, so sorry if it bores you. And I don't own The Hobbit, that belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, and parts to Peter Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Bilbo lay on his bed, gasping for breath. The 131 year old hobbit was very weak, mostly blind, and could barely walk, or even talk anymore. But by some miracle, he had made it to the Undying Lands with his nephew, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and several other elves that had made the journey. But right after their arrival, his health had taken a drastic down-turn. It didn't matter what he ate or drank, he just didn't get better.

Frodo sat next to Bilbo, holding tightly to his uncle's hand. He understood why his uncle was dying, why poor old Bilbo had held on so long, and was now done. Bilbo had held on for him, feeling guilty about the magic ring, _the_ One Ring of Sauron, and the horrors it had put him through on the journey to destroy it. But now that the Ring had been destroyed and Frodo was in a place where he could recover from his wounds properly, Bilbo had decided he was done.

He was done, that's all there was to it. He was done with life, knowing that he would never live long enough to recover from all of his physical and mental wounds, many of which stretched back to 90 years ago. How his cowardice had ended up killing the immediate Royal Line of Durin, and had also led him to fleeing Erebor before Thorin, Fili, and Kili were even buried. He couldn't bear to return to the Lonely Mountain afterwards either, too many sad memories, and many hate filled glares that had been directed at him from the other Dwarves from the Iron Hills, who viewed him as a traitor during the brief time he was there after the Battle of Five Armies.

Bilbo had often wished that he had a second chance, but knew that such a thing was impossible. The only person he personally knew that ever came back from the dead was Gandalf, but he had come back shortly after he had died, not gone back in time to change things. And there was also that mortal man who had come back with the aid of his elven love, but that had been in the first age, and he also had not gone back in time.

Bilbo did not want to receive a new body and keep living, no. He wanted another chance to relive his journey to Erebor and to save his friends from the horrid fates that awaited them after their arrival. But that was impossible.

"_Is it?_" a voice whispered softly, one that the elderly Bilbo knew wasn't his conscious as he gasped for air even more.

'_Yes._' Bilbo thought back, not surprised at anything anymore. '_No one has ever been given a second chance by sending them back through time. The Valar and beyond that power, and I don't think even their creator, Eru Ilúvatar, would be so willing to send a miserable, selfish, old hobbit back with the gift of a second chance._'

"_And you would desire a second chance?_" the voice questioned softly. "_To change what had happened for the hope of a better future? To see the rightful ruler of Erebor upon the throne and the one ring destroyed before it would ruin the life of your nephew?_"

'_Yes._' Bilbo thought as his breathing slowed, part on him hearing Frodo wishing him farewell and peace. '_I would take ever arrow and orc sword blow, every bite and sting from every wretched creature, and every wound that they would bear._'

"_So be it._" the voice replied, and Bilbo had a brief vision of someone older then even himself, but young at the same time, with all knowing eyes. "_Go with the blessings of the One, the Valar, and the Maiar upon you._"

Bilbo gasped as he realized that the one he had been speaking to was Eru Ilúvatar, but his lungs then failed him and he blackened out before he gasped in air again, opened his eyes, and sat upright without any assistance.

He was no longer in the Undying Lands. Oh no, he was in Bag End. The words of Eru echoing in his head had Bilbo scrambling out of bed and running over to the full-length mirror that would be broken by him in a sudden rage and sadness tantrum shortly after his return from Erebor. Thick and curly golden-brown hair, hazel eyes, and a somewhat plump but very youthful face, stared back at him.

He was young again. He was 40 years old again.

Bilbo stared at his reflection for what felt like an eternity before he pulled his gaze away. Rushing to his study area, Bilbo grabbed at the calendar he had hanging from his wall, desperate to see what day it was. March 26th, year 1341 by Shire reckoning, this meant the year 2941 of the Third Age. Bilbo had been sent back in time one month before the day Gandalf would come to his door searching for one to partake in an adventure. And eleven days after Gandalf met Thorin in the Prancing Pony after an unsuccessful search for his father, and propose that he retake Erebor.

Why? Why send him back so far? Why not wait until the day before Gandalf came to his door?

Bilbo paced up and down his home as he thought. Maybe it was so he could prepare for the journey and practice his meager sparing before the dwarves arrived? Oh wait, Sting was in a troll horde, not something he wanted to risk alone. Maybe he could see if the 'Odds and Ends' store in the Hobbiton market had any sort of weaponry he could use.

Bilbo yelped as he stubbed his toe on his mother's Glory Box. Belladonna Baggins Glory Box, where she put the items most precious to her… including her traveling gear from her younger days. Bilbo knelt down and opened up the small box, remembering how he had kicked himself after he had gotten home the first time. In truth, all he needed for his journey was in that box.

Inside, right on top, was his mother's bow and quiver of arrows, made and gifted to her by Lord Elrond of Rivendell, but Bilbo had a suspicion that Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien had helped as well. Bilbo had learned how to shoot from his mother, but never had the heart to do it again after the murder of her and his father by the orcs during the Fell Winter when he was 31 years old, just two years shy of his majority.

Pushing away the unhappy thoughts, Bilbo checked the bowstring, pleased that the elven strands had held up after near 10 years of no use. The arrows needed new fletching though, easily repairable. Placing the bow and quiver back into the box, Bilbo took it to his dining room table where he could take the items out and easily sort them. The bow and quiver of arrows he placed gently on the table before looking at the next item, which was his mother's traveling coat.

The coat was made of leather, if Bilbo's assumption was correct, but was lined to keep cool on hot days and warm on cool days, (Bilbo wasn't surprised to find a note in the pocket from him mother saying that the elves had helped with that part), and was absolutely lined with pockets. The coat did have a hood, but also a female corset design, something that Bilbo could fix with his month of time. But it was treated to keep out water, something that Bilbo knew he'd be grateful for on the journey, but he'd still pack his oilskin since Fili and Kili would forget theirs. Maybe he could find a second in Bree, or in Hobbiton, if they had any.

A pack sat under the coat, one that was better suited for travel then the one Bilbo had lost in Goblin Town. It was a dark brown color, reminding Bilbo of recently tilled earth that was healthy. Inside were several sizes of tins, one made for carrying dry food, like biscuits, another medicine, and another a book or journal or two, even having a spot to put ink and a quill.

Setting those down, and considering what he would fill them with, Bilbo kept going, gently putting aside some of the first things he had made for his mother, (she had kept the mud pie he had made her? Aw). Reaching the bottom, Bilbo pulled out a couple of familiar red leather bound journals. The ones he had made with all the medicine skill he had learned on the journey to Erebor and after, and the one he had made specifically recounting the journey. On them… a note.

_You shall not be without your previous knowledge on this journey. The journal accounting your first journey to Erebor and of your nephew's journey is just in case you perish on this venture, so those around you know what to do and how to prepare. The one filled with the medical knowledge is pretty self-explanatory. _

_The Blessings of the One go with you_

Bilbo felt as if the wind got kicked out of him. Part of him was wondering what would happen if he failed, and that question had been answered. But he would not fail. He had foreknowledge. All he wanted to do was make a better first impression on Thorin so he wouldn't spend the first two and a half months under the impression that Bilbo could do nothing. And prevent Thorin from going gold mad and stop the line of Durin from dying at the end of the quest.

Now, he had a month to prepare for 13 dwarves and an extremely meddlesome wizard. Blessings of the One go with him indeed.

He was going to need it.

* * *

**MMMG:** Oh yeah, a couple other things. I know that Bilbo is 50 in the book/movies, but I prefer him at age 40, younger, spryer, and closer to just past his majority (age 33) for him to get away with more 'reckless' things in life. Like going off on an adventure. Again.

And the One is Eru Ilúvatar, the creator of all.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please give me some input! AKA, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**MMMG:** Hey everyone, I'm back! And I've got to say, wow! 9 reviews! Thanks for all of the support! This chapter has a lot of detail in it as well, but it should lessen a bit next chapter.

And just as a warning, there's some mild Gandalf bashing. He's still a good guy, but he's going to get a bum rap in this story. Got the idea from blackdragonqueen's 'Into the Fire' (located at Archives of Our Own)

* * *

_Dovahkiin the Imperial: You're my first reviewer for my Hobbit story! Bilbo's medicine book will be used a lot on the journey, for obvious reasons, and the account of the first journey and the lord of the rings is only if Bilbo perishes on the quest. He's not going to go waving it around._

_Anime Princess: Nice to know I was able to do something first. Yes! Archery and medical skills won't happen until after the troll horde, but it will happen. _

_Malo919: Glad to know someone appreciates the detailed work. While it is dryish, it's so important in the future chapters. _

_Azile Signer: Maybe. I can't find any dwarvish customs online, so I'll probably use what everyone else is using. Braids, hair beads, etc. _

* * *

**MMMG:** Well, I don't own the Hobbit. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Bilbo wiped the sweat from his brow as he backed away from the large oven his father had built in the backyard. It was very large, able to cook 2 full deer at the same time and used to coot meats for large parties in the Shire. But right now, Bilbo was using it to cook the meat he would serve the dwarves when they arrived at his home tomorrow.

Every year, at least once and possibly twice, Bilbo would have to take a torch and shove it down the chimney to burn the squirrels nest, and this year was no exception. The dratted things never learned, and shrieked and chitted at him from the trees as Bilbo got the fire going the day prior. In fact, the blasted things were still at it, and Bilbo was very tempted to let some arrows fly and serve squirrel stew as an appetizer. But ever since his first time threw Mirkwood, Bilbo had lost any and all appetite for squirrel.

So he prepared meat, meat, and more meat, one of the best ways to win approval from the stubborn and suspicious race. He had venison roasts, lamb legs and liver, beef brisket and steaks, and pork chops, sausage, and ribs that would be smoked. He had three or four of each type, and most were marinated a certain way to bring out the flavor. The cooked meats could be easily sliced for sandwiches to eat on the road. Much better than the crumbling biscuits they had to eat on the first day last time.

"I sure hope I know what I'm doing." Bilbo sighed as he checked the cooking meat while ignoring the squirrels, hoping that Ori would snap a few rocks at them with his slingshot when he got here.

To be honest, Bilbo was just about scared out of his wits. He was going to see his old friends again, six of which whom had died before he departed for the Undying Lands. He was worried he wouldn't be able to keep himself together, but scolded himself the way his mother use to and squashed down his doubts and fears, not willing to let them ruin his second chance.

Bilbo had also decided that he wasn't going to tell _anyone_ that he was living his second chance at life. At least, not until he had their absolute trust or the ring was destroyed, whichever came first. He didn't want anyone to think of him as crazy and lock him up where he couldn't do a thing.

So he had been doing lots of little things all month to get himself ready for the upcoming journey, like practicing his archery skills. Each morning Bilbo went out to the target practice area he had set up in the nearby woods and went through a series of poses and runs while firing arrows. This last time, he had only missed three out of seventy targets, (some were the same target from different angles), so he felt pretty proud of himself.

Bilbo had also adjusted his mother's traveling coat to be more gender neutral. It was held together with tan buttons instead of a leather 'ribbon' that tied the front shut, but Bilbo had taken the 'ribbon' and sewed it into the coat around the waist to make a drawstring that he could adjust as his body size changed over the journey. He also made himself some traveling clothing, better suited for the road then his Sunday's best velvet waistcoat. He now had a deep tan sleeveless tunic that fell to a couple inches above his knees, and a light brown shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows. His pants were a darker brown and fell to mid-calf. Shoes were a no-no, no matter how many times he may get sent back into the past.

One of the final things Bilbo did was send letters to several hobbits. His grandfather, Gerontius Took "Old Took", the Thain of the Shire, Lobelia Bracegirdle (eventually Sackville-Baggins) and her parents, and Hobson "Roper" Gamgee, his wonderful next door neighbor. And to the local plumber, asking him to tighten up his plumbing before the dwarves arrived.

To his grandfather, Bilbo told him that he would be leaving on an adventure like the way his mother used to, and not to be alarmed, but he was wondering if he might have a pony on hand that he might use, no offense to dear Myrtle. Bilbo was certain the poor pony had gotten eaten by wargs last time.

To his 22 year old distant cousin and her parents, Bilbo asked if they could look after and maintain Bag End while he was away, and also collect rent from the properties to deposit in the bank. And yes Lobelia, you can wear his mother's wedding dress on your wedding day.

To Hobson Gamgee, he requested that the master gardener and his son, Hamfast, to care for the gardens, since the Bracegirdle didn't exactly have a green thumb. And yes, they were there with full permision to care for the house.

All had replied positively, and Gerontius had come marching up the lane two weeks before the dwarves would arrive with a pony in tow. To Bilbo's surprise, it was Myrtle. Apparently, the dwarves had bought her on their way into the Shire the first time, or that was Bilbo's theory. He thanked his grandfather profusely over elevensies, luncheon, and afternoon tea. Bilbo then made a habit to visit the spunky little pony each evening and spend an hour or two riding so he wouldn't be so sore after the first day of riding at the start of the quest.

Wiping the sweat from his brow again, Bilbo sealed the oven door off for the night. The meat inside would smoke on the upper rack or slow cook over the embers. He had done all he could for the evening, so it was time to visit Myrtle.

* * *

The next morning, Bilbo was up at the crack of dawn, determined to make the dwarves visit a more pleasant one, and that meant freshening up the three rooms that could be used to house guests. He had a guest room, a spare room, and his own bedroom on the north end of his smial, and a back room on the south end. He knew that the dwarves would want to naturally want to be close together, so they could have the north end of the house, and he would sleep in the smoking room instead.

Dori, Nori, Ori, Dwalin, and Balin would share the guest room. He knew that Dwalin was going to want to keep an eye on Nori, so might as well make it a tad bit easier. At least the two beds were trundle beds, so only two people would have to pair up on one bed in this room, most likely Dori and Ori.

Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur would use the spare room, which was just about as elaborate as the guest room. Again, the two beds were trundle beds, but Bombur would take up one bed by himself, so perhaps Bifur and Bofur wouldn't mind sharing.

Thorin, Fili, and Kili would get his bedroom, and for once he was grateful his bed had a trundle bed under it. Thorin would most likely bunk down there while Fili and Kili snuggled together. And Gandalf… well, Bilbo wasn't too sure where the wizard would sleep, probably in the back room on the south end of the house. His mother had made the room into a Big Person room since Gandalf had visited more before his birth.

Checking the time, Bilbo realized that it was almost time for Gandalf to arrive. Bilbo checked his clothes to make sure he was wearing the white collared shirt, yellow vest, and brown colored pants he had worn the first time. Seeing that everything was in order, he grabbed his pipe and some Old Toby before heading out to his bench, where he sat down, took a few deep breaths, and relaxed. All too soon, the familiar _pop_ of smoke on his skin startled Bilbo out of his relaxed state, and he looked up to see Gandalf the Grey.

"Good morning." Bilbo greeted with a nod, trying extremely hard not to overreact at the sight of the Wandering Wizard.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf questioned as he leaned onto his staff. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that it is a morning to be good on? Hm?"

Bilbo's tongue felt thick and he swallowed hard. He couldn't break down, not now. Not with the dwarves so close to being here. Swallowing again, Bilbo opened his mouth to reply.

"All of them at once, I suppose." Bilbo said as he put his pipe back and his mouth and took a deep breath, letting the Old Toby calm his nerves a small touch before he looked back up to Gandalf. "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen." Gandalf replied with a thoughtful tone. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

'_More like you've already found him._' Bilbo thought while repressing a snort.

Last time around, while they were in Laketown, Bilbo found out the dwarves knew they were going to his house two weeks prior to their arrival, Gandalf giving each of them a map so they could find their way. After Bilbo told the dwarves he had been asked to go on an adventure just that morning, they became very annoyed with Gandalf's actions. Bilbo was extremely ticked off, and gave the wizard the cold shoulder on the journey home, after they left Beorn's house until they reached Rivendell.

In fact, he was still annoyed at many of Gandalf's actions from the last journey, and wanted to watch the wizard stutter a little. So Bilbo had a choice to make. He could say, 'Yes! I'm the hobbit you need!' and things might run smoother, or his could play it like he had last time and bite his cheek to keep himself from laughing while he cause Gandalf to trip up on his words or action.

The choice too easy.

"An adventure?" Bilbo asked with a perturbed look on his face before going to gather the mail. "Well, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, very uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!"

Bilbo shuffled threw his mail, knowing that Gandalf wasn't going to leave despite the 'ignoring' he was giving the Maiar. Clearing his throat, Bilbo moved on the next part as he nodded his head in dismissal.

"Well, good morning!" Bilbo turned to head for his door.

"To think that I should have lived to be 'good morninged' by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door!" Gandalf huffed loudly.

Bilbo stop and turned around, making sure he had a stunned look on his face. It wouldn't do if he started laughing now, oh no. He would do that once he was inside.

"I beg your pardon?" Bilbo questioned.

"You've changed." Gandalf sighed with a slow shake of his grey head. "And not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo asked, while trying not to answer himself with a 'yes'.

"Well, you know my name although you don't remember I belong to it." Gandalf replied, somewhat frustrated. "I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means… me."

"Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks." Bilbo smiled as he recalled the pretty lights on his 111th birthday, being a tad too young to actually remember any fireworks that Gandalf had made when he was a boy. "Old Took use to have them on Mid-summer's Eve."

Gandalf was smiling, but unknown to him Bilbo was smiling for a different reason. Bilbo's smile had turned into a grin as he puffed at his pipe again. It was time to watch Gandalf get all flustered with one simple line.

"I had no idea you were still in business." Bilbo said as he puffed strongly at the pipe to keep himself from laughing.

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf questioned as his smile slipped away, but Bilbo didn't respond as he kept going at it with his pipe so he wouldn't start laughing. "Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks."

Bilbo coughed and cleared his throat. Okay, settle down with the Old Toby. He didn't want to keel over before the quest even began.

"Well, that's decided." Gandalf nodded, looking very pleased. "It will be very good for _you_… and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

Gandalf turned to walk away, not seeing Bilbo's grin. To be honest, the hobbit was having a hard time not whooping in joy that he had pulled it off. Well almost… just one more bit of acting…

"Inform who? Wha- no! No. No, wait." Bilbo ran up his steps as Gandalf turned to look back at him. "We do not want any adventures here, thank you- not today! Not- I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water…"

Bilbo turned towards the door, part of him wanting to crow in delight, (his Took side, no doubt), while his other side cautioned against it, telling his to stick to the plan, (the Baggins side). Thankfully, in this instance, the Baggins side won.

"Good morning!" Bilbo nodded his head and rushed inside.

Shutting the door and locking it, Bilbo collapsed against the wood, breathing hard. He knew at that very moment, Gandalf was marking his door with the dwarf's burglar ruin, but he couldn't bring himself to move away, not even to look out the window.

He had done it. The dwarves were coming for supper.

Oh, Eru help him.

* * *

**MMMG:** End of chapter 2! I know, not much Bagginshield, but it will get going once Thorin arrives!

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**MMMG:** Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 3! Glad to get 11 happy reviews and support! I feel loved guys, I really do!

Just a reminder, there is mild Gandalf bashing in this. He's a good guy with good intentions, but just not in the way he goes about doing it, so he gets a bum rap.

Oh, slight change last chapter. I made sure I mentioned that Bilbo was wearing his gentlehobbit clothes when he met Gandalf, not his traveling clothes.

* * *

_Malo919: _Wait. The dwarves are coming. Bilbo, run!_ ROTFLMFAO! To funny! That made my day!_

_Azile Signer: My schedule for updating is whenever I get the chapter done. I don't do good with deadlines, it makes the chapters seem rushed and sloppy. _

_Guest: I don't know if he'd say that, but he does have 131 years of experience behind him to kill Gandalf's kindness. _

_GlassGazer: Here come the dwarves! Are you still excited?_

_K: A tease am I? Oh, you are going to _hate_ me at the end of this chapter! Should I run and hide now?_

* * *

**MMMG:** Okay, I don't own the Hobbit and never will! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Bilbo put on his dark blue waist coat. He had made sure that Gandalf was walking down the lane before he went to retrieve the coat and his basket and head out the door. He planned on eating before the dwarves arrive, and was in the mood for fish, of course. Shutting the door, Bilbo noticed a piece of paper in one of the flowerpots. Pulling it out, Bilbo realized there was another older piece of paper, and a very familiar looking key.

Bilbo steadied himself as he realized that he was holding the map and key that had once belonged to Thorin's father, Thráin. How had he missed the items last time? Placing them in his waistcoat pocket, Bilbo decided that he would give them to Thorin that evening, somehow. Curious about the final piece of paper, Bilbo opened it. It was a list of names, and next to each name was a check.

_Balin son of Fundin_

_Dwalin son of Fundin_

_Óin son of Gróin_

_Glóin son of Gróin _

_Dori son of Tegud_

_Nori son of Harfit_

_Ori son of Ronad_

_Bifur son of Cifur_

_Bofur son of Mufur_

_Bombur son of Mufur_

_Fíli son of Víli _

_Kíli son of Víli _

_Thorin Oakenshield son of Thráin_

_Bilbo Baggins son of Bungo_

Bilbo realized that Gandalf must have been checking off members of the company, making sure that they would go for whatever reason it was that concerned the wizard. Folding the piece of paper back up, Bilbo tucked it into his waistcoat pocket to rest next to the map and key. At least now he had an excuse as to how he could have all the food prepared.

Walking down the lane, Bilbo found he was glancing over his shoulder like the first time, but for a slightly different reason. He was still watching out for Gandalf, but this time it was so the wizard couldn't question if Bilbo had seen the map and key instead of not wanting to go on an adventure.

As he waited in line for his fish, Bilbo glanced around the market in Hobbiton, wary of Gandalf and his habit of popping up when you least expected, or wanted, him. But as he looked, Bilbo felt himself relax as he soaked up the day to day life that was Hobbiton. Children laughing and playing as their parents bartered for food, men drinking and puffing at their pipe-weed as they told jokes to each other, women giggling as they played with their kids and tended to their babies, and all of the vendors smiling and laughing as they 'bartered' with their neighbors over the goods they had available.

"Here you go chum." the fish vendor grinned as he handed Bilbo his fish.

"Thank you." Bilbo nodded as he stepped away and started back towards his home, still keeping an eye out for Gandalf.

"Hello Mr. Bilbo!" Mr. Worrywart, a farmer Bilbo knew well, called as he walked into town with his wheelbarrow full of root-vegetables. "Here, have a feel at me tubers. Nice and firm, they are. Just came in from West Fathering."

"That's very impressive Mr. Worrywart." Bilbo nodded his head as he touched the vegetable, and just couldn't help himself. "I don't suppose you have seen any wizards lurking about, have you?"

"Hm, tall fellow, long gray beard, pointy hat?" Mr. Worrywart questioned as Bilbo spotted the gray article of clothing he knew was a hat atop a pile of laundry. "Can't say that I have. Why?"

"Because Gandalf the Wandering Wizard stopped at my smial today." Bilbo replied with a sigh, making the farmer gape at him. "Any chance, if he comes back, could you perhaps get some mischief makers to distract him? Not anyone that might be with him, just him?"

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Mr. Worrywart grinned as he picked up the handles of his wheelbarrow. "Don't worry yourself Mr. Bilbo, it will be taken care of."

"Thank you." Bilbo nodded.

Why had he gone and done that? Oh yeah, because he wanted the dwarves to get to know him and not the rumors they had been led to believe, and it would be easier if Gandalf wasn't there. Besides, he wanted to talk with Thorin Oakenshield alone, before Gandalf showed Bilbo off in a bad light, no thanks to him not telling the dwarves he had literally sprung the quest on Bilbo at the last minute.

That simple detail had made life miserable for the poor hobbit the first journey. The dwarves had practically cut him out of the group until after the troll incident. Unless there was a chore that needed to be done.

Not this time. This time, Bilbo was going to show the dwarves who he really was.

* * *

Bilbo found that he kept glancing out the window to gauge what time it was. The sun had set not too long ago, and he had just finished eating. Dwalin was due to arrive at any moment, but he still had time to change out of his gentlehobbit clothes and into his newly made travel clothes.

Bilbo pulled on the light brown shirt that would go under his tunic. The sleeves were slightly loose and didn't button at the end, sort of reminding Bilbo of the skirt part of a dress. On top of that was the dark tan sleeveless tunic, which had a couple of pockets sewed into the seams along his hips, and one in the hem a few inches above his knees. The dark brown pants looked like many of his other pants, but were more travel worthy then the pair he had worn last time. To cap off the look, he added a dark brown belt, two inches thick, to go around his waist. This belt had two pockets sewn into it, which Bilbo planned to use to carry some money, a small knife/scissor, a comb, and the ring once he got it.

Once he had all of his clothes on, Bilbo did a last check to make sure all the rooms were ready for his guests. And made sure his bow and arrows were put up where they wouldn't get ruined by any of his soon-to-be-there rowdy houseguests, but were still easily accessible for tomorrow's journey, along with is mother's-but-is-now-his coat. And that he had a handkerchief packed for his allergies, mustn't forget that.

The ringing of the bell by the door caught Bilbo's attention. Oh, it was time. Dwalin was here. Bilbo walked to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

There he was. Taller than the average dwarf, large forearms and a bald head, both with scars and tattoos, a green shirt with the sleeves ripped off at the elbows under a green tunic that was hemmed above the knees, animal skin draped over his shoulders, belt, fur-lined boots, knuckle-dusters, and twin battle axes named 'Grasper' and 'Keeper'.

Dwalin.

"Dwalin, at your service." Dwalin bowed after he saw Bilbo had opened the door.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." Bilbo replied with a bow of his own.

Last time Dwalin had showed up, he had rightly been intimidated by the dwarf who looked like he could strangle him with one hand, so he kept away. Bilbo found out later that his timidness had decreased the warrior's opinion of him, and it only changed after he had rescued Thorin from one of Azog's minions after Goblin Town/Gollum.

By bowing and holding eye contact, Bilbo was showing Dwalin respect. He knew that Dwalin thought that he didn't understand dwarf customs, but the bow would always be in the back of the warrior's mind when he spoke with Bilbo from now on, and the little bit of manners that had been instilled into Dwalin by his brother would hold him to honor that first bow.

"Please come in." Bilbo stepped back, allowing the dwarf to enter. "But I ask that you wipe your feet if your boots are dirty. We'll be going through the house to the backyard, and would prefer if I didn't have to keep cleaning the floors."

Dwalin stared for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and wiping his feet on the door mat, scraping off a good deal of mud. More then what the warrior was expecting if his raised eyebrow was anything to go by.

"Would you like me to take your cloak?" Bilbo asked, eyeing Dwalin's oilskin around his shoulders, but didn't bother asking for any weapons since he knew as Thorin's bodyguard, Dwalin wouldn't hand anything over.

"Sure." Dwalin shrugged the cloak off and handed it to Bilbo, who quickly hung it up on one of the nearby coat hangers.

"Follow me, if you will." Bilbo said and started through the house. "Supper is this way."

"He did say there would be food." Dwalin commented as he followed. "And lots of it."

"I'm assuming 'he' is Gandalf, correct?" Bilbo asked as he paused at the back door, and Dwalin nodded. "I thought so. I just wish that he'd give me a little more warning before he brings guests over for supper."

"And what do you mean by, 'a little more warning'?" Dwalin questioned as he followed. "The wizard said you knew we were coming when he gave us our maps two weeks ago. How much more warning does one need?"

"More warning than just this morning." Bilbo replied smartly as he led the dwarf out the back door, and didn't need to turn around to know that Dwalin's jaw had dropped.

He had moved his tables out to the backyard that afternoon, set up chairs that he knew could handle the weight of the dwarves, and added torches so they could have light to see by, stationing them in a near dwarven fashion.

But on the table, was paradise. All of the meats Bilbo had cooked, the venison roasts, lamb legs and liver, beef brisket and steaks, and pork chops, sausage, and ribs that would be smoked, with three or four of each type, were the main attraction. But Bilbo, feeling a mite clever, had also added lots of fruits and lots of vegetables to the table as well. He wasn't a fool, and knew how to get the stubborn race to eat right. He was actually told by Bombur, after they left Rivendell, that all dwarves like the cooked, smoked, and grilled veggies, not the one that looked like they had just been plucked off a tree or the ground.

So, aside from the meat, he had roasted and stuffed bell peppers, double stuffed and baked potatoes, sautéed and grilled eggplant, cucumber, and summer squash, fresh fruits off the tree, sliced and warmed peaches with a touch of sugar on top, a salad that consisted only of fruits like apples, pear, peaches, strawberries, and blueberries, and a small bowl of leafy salad for dear old Bombur, who actually enjoyed leafy greens on occasion.

There were large barrels of ale that he had ordered from the Green Dragon, along some red wine, water, and tea. But Bilbo was certain only himself and Dori were going to drink the tea, that is, until everyone was suffering from a hangover the next morning.

"You made all this by yourself?" Dwalin asked breathless.

"Oh no." Bilbo shook his head, secretly wishing he didn't have to lie and could actually say, 'Why yes I did'. "My neighbors were more than happy to help after I told them Gandalf had stopped by around 11 this morning, and had dropped a list of names that had been checked off. My name included."

"When was the last time you saw the wizard?" Dwalin questioned as he slowly moved towards the table, the delicious smells reeling him in.

"Aside from this morning?" Bilbo questioned, and Dwalin nodded as he took a seat while snagging a mug of ale. "9 years ago when he came with the ranger's towards the end of the Fell Winter."

Dwalin chocked on the ale and set the mug back down as he stared at Bilbo in shock. Bilbo raised an eyebrow as to inquire about the dwarf's health, but Dwalin just kept staring.

"So this was just sprung on you?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes, but I'm not that surprised." Bilbo sighed as he checked the pies he had in the oven that would be served as part of dessert. "My mother warned me that Gandalf has a habit of appearing the day before someone starts an adventure. That is, I'm assuming you and the other names on the list were the adventure he was talking about?"

"You have a list?" Dwalin held out his hand, and Bilbo forked it over, watching the warrior's expression darken as he read the names. "That wizard has some explaining to do."

"I'm sure he will." Bilbo replied as he heard the bell ring again. "Excuse me, the door."

Bilbo left Dwalin stabbing at a piece of liver, more like mutilating the poor thing, and headed back through the house. The dwarf out there would be Balin, and the thought made Bilbo stop. The first time around, Balin, Ori, and Óin had all died in Moria after the Balrog and orcs had over run them. Perhaps this time that fate could be avoided. Taking a deep breath, Bilbo opened the door in time to see Balin wiping his feet.

Red undershirt beneath a long sleeved and heavily decorated deep red tunic, red leather belt, steeled toed boots that curved upward at the toe, black leather gloves, and a sword that Bilbo knew had a unique cross-shaped tip, kind of like a flat-bladed mace. Balin's grandfatherly face smiled at Bilbo, his white-gray beard and hair moving with him, and Bilbo smiled back with a nod.

"Balin, at your service." Balin bowed his head as he held open his arms as if he was expecting a hug.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." Bilbo bowed the same way he had to Dwalin. "Good evening."

"Yes, yes it is, isn't it?" Balin replied as he glanced at the sky. "Though I think it might rain later."

"Probably right before dawn." Bilbo agreed. "Please follow me, I have supper waiting in the backyard."

"Oh, that's delightful." Balin smiled as he followed Bilbo, and stopped short with his jaw dropped once he caught sight of the dinner tables loaded with food. "Oh my."

"Is it too much?" Bilbo asked, suddenly worried that he would have too many leftovers.

"Not at all." Balin replied, and caught sight of Dwalin. "Oh, ha, ha, ha! Evening brother!"

Bilbo had to turn away and stuff a fist in his mouth so he wouldn't burst out laughing. Dwalin had snagged the cookie jar off from where Bilbo had put it next to the oven and his hand was stuck inside, unable to get his hand out with the cookies he had grabbed. Dwalin chuckled and set down the cookie jar, sauntering over to his older sibling.

"By my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin teased.

"Wider, not shorter." Balin corrected. "And sharp enough for the both of us."

Both chuckled as they placed their hands on the other's shoulders before they bashed their foreheads together. Bilbo winced at the sound, remembering it was how family greeted each other after not seeing each other for a week or two, and the first time that Bofur had done that to him. Nearly had a concussion if it hadn't been for Óin.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked as he seated his brother next to him.

"No, not yet." Balin replied as he eyed all the food. "But I will."

"Before you start, take a look at this." Dwalin passed the list of names to his brother.

"What the…?" Balin trailed off as he took it all in. "This is Master Gandalf's handwriting. Why did he make a list of names?"

"No idea." Dwalin shook his head. "But it gave Master Baggins a warning as to how many of us to expect. The wizard saw him only just this morning, and the last time before that was at the end of the Fell Winter nine years ago."

Balin's jaw dropped again, and he looked towards Bilbo. Bilbo just shrugged as he sipped a small cup of ale. Balin's face immediately adapted an apologetic look, and Bilbo knew that the old advisor felt guilty for not seeing something like the list happen.

"I'm sorry about all this laddie-" Balin started.

"It's not your fault Master Balin." Bilbo cut him off. "If anyone needs to apologize, it's Gandalf."

"What's this?" Dwalin asked as he poked at some cheese he had crumbled onto grilled eggplant, cucumber, and summer squash.

Bilbo chuckled. Dwalin had asked the same question the last time, except the cheese had still been in his pantry. And ended up getting tossed over the dwarf's shoulder without being tried.

"I think its cheese." Balin commented.

"It's blue cheese." Bilbo replied. "And yes, it's supposed to look like that."

"But it's riddled with mold." Dwalin shot back.

"There is some grilled eggplant, cucumber, and summer squash without the cheese further down the table." Bilbo replied and paused as the bell rang again. "Excuse me, the door."

Bilbo went back inside, but paused as he caught sight of the front door. The two dwarves behind it were Fíli and Kíli. Both had died protecting their uncle during the Battle of Five Armies. Fíli had shielded Kíli from orc arrows while Kíli protected Fíli from a goblin sword, but both had been slain by Azog and his spawn Bolg. Bilbo had seen them on the battlefield as he had been carried back to the healing tents the first time, mangled… broken… dead…

Not this time. This time, they would survive even if he had to chain them down in the forges. Or the dungeons. Did Erebor have dungeons?

The bell rang again, and Bilbo snapped out of his memories. Taking another of many deep breaths, Bilbo opened the door again. Oh, there they were, so young and innocent, not having seen true battle before… so full of energy and pranks and life!

Fíli, with his golden head of hair, was wearing his hooded undershirt under his long leather vest and heavy coat, his boots with his twin throwing axes tucked into the tops, belt, leather arm bracers with two of his many daggers tucked on top, and his dual falchions.

Oh, and young Kíli, with his bow and arrow making him the only archer in the group, his hooded blue undershirt, blue vest, and leather jacket, the leather boots, skinny leather belt, and arm vambracers, (fingerless leather gloves made of soft leather with a harder leather exterior to protect his forearms), and sword that could double as a saw if needed.

Oh, the boys… _his_ _boys_, alive.

"Fíli." Fíli introduced himself.

"And Kíli." Kíli added.

"At your service." Fíli and Kíli spoke together as they bowed.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kíli grinned.

"Baggins." Bilbo corrected automatically.

"I told you it was Baggins, Kí." Fíli grinned.

"Oh shut up Fí." Kíli grumbled.

"Welcome." Bilbo said with a bow, getting their attention. "I'll have to ask you to wipe your boots before following me to the backyard, unless you want to clean up the pig-peg mud you've tracked in."

Fíli and Kíli glanced at each other, and both quickly wiped their feet on the doormat. And both were amazed at the amount of filth that came off, if their jaw dropped expressions were anything to go by. Stepping inside, Kíli looked around the entryway while Fíli started taking off his weapons.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." Fíli said with a small smile.

Bilbo knew the boy was up to. He wanted to see how strong Bilbo was and how well he fared at the sight of weapons. Besides, handing the weapons off to the host was a sign of trust, one that Bilbo had abused last time by carelessly tossing the swords and Kíli's bow on the floor.

"This is a nice place." Kíli commented as he looked around.

"Thank you, my father built it for my mother." Bilbo replied. "It was her dower gift."

"Wow." Kíli whistled as he expected some of the craftsmanship on the walls.

"That's the last of it." Fíli said with a grin as he placed his last dagger in Bilbo's arms.

Bilbo nodded his head and quickly turned so they couldn't see that his eyes had filled with tears. He would not cry, he would not cry, he would _not_ cry! Moving towards a table he had put out for weapons in the next room, Bilbo cleared his throat.

"The coat rack is on the wall." Bilbo said, amazed that his voice didn't crack as Kíli added his bow and arrows to the pile in his arms. "You can hang your jackets there while I take care of your things."

"Thank you!" Fíli and Kíli called at the same time.

Bilbo set everything down gently. This was so much harder than he thought it would be. As he gently arranged the weapons on the table, Bilbo found himself wiping his eyes dry on his shirt sleeve. He had to get it together. Once everything was organized, Bilbo walked back into the entryway.

"Follow me." Bilbo said and started down the hall.

There was a brief scuffle before two sets of footsteps followed him. He heard the two whispering, and guessed that they were talking about him. Oh, how he _wished_ he could just grab the two and hug them! But that would be awkward since they didn't know anything about him, so he would have to wait until they got to know each other better. Maybe after the trolls, if they still faced them, but Bilbo didn't see another way to get Sting and Orcrist.

"Whoa!" Kíli's gasp brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hungry?" Bilbo asked as he looked at the two with a grin.

"Yeah." Fíli nodded with a dazed look in his eye.

"Fíli, Kíli!" Dwalin called as he raised his third mug of ale. "Come try the lamb leg!"

"Mr. Dwalin!" Kíli grinned as he ran to his fighting trainer.

"How was the journey?" Balin questioned as the boys sat down.

"Wonderful." Fíli grinned. "Especially when Kíli fell asleep in his saddle only to be woken up by an overhanging branch and thought he was getting attacked."

"Shut up!" Kíli hissed as Dwalin roared in laughter.

"Excuse me." Bilbo said as he heard the bell ring for the last time.

As he walked down the hall, Bilbo found himself wondering if Mr. Worrywart had managed to distract Gandalf. Well, he was about to find out. Opening the door, Bilbo quickly stepped back as the eight dwarves outside fell down on the entryway floor.

"Get off you big lump!" Glóin grunted at Bifur, who snarled back something is Khuzdul.

Bilbo glanced up, and felt relief when he didn't see Gandalf standing behind all the dwarves. Now he could start building friendships with them sooner. Taking another deep breath, Bilbo steeled himself.

"Should I get face down on the floor in a bow to?" Bilbo asked, making everyone look up at him.

"Nah." Bofur grinned his cheeky grin, although it was a bit strained from him being lain on by Ori, Dori, and Bombur.

"Right then." Bilbo nodded.

Backing up, Bilbo ran forward before nimbly hopping over the pile of dwarves. Now outside, he helped Bifur back to his feet before the two of them hauled up Bombur. Once those two were up, it was easier for Glóin to get to his feet and help them get Óin, Dori, Ori, Nori, and Bofur to get back on to their feet.

"Thanks for the help." Bofur nodded as he took a deep breath.

"You're welcome." Bilbo nodded.

"Well, I supposed some introductions are in order." Bofur grinned. "My name's Bofur and the one with the axe in his head is my cousin Bifur. He doesn't speak common, but he can understand it."

Bifur nodded his head to Bilbo, obviously feeling grateful that Bilbo hadn't flinched at the sight of the axe when he first helped him up, and for helping him up in the first place. He axe had gotten snagged in Glóin's hair.

"I'm Bombur, Bofur's brother and Bifur's cousin." Bombur introduced himself.

"I'm Ori." Ori stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Dori.

"Dori, Ori's older brother." Dori presented himself, subtly flexing his muscles to let Bilbo know he didn't like those who harmed his family before Bilbo stepped through the pack of dwarves.

"And you are?" Bilbo asked as he stopped Nori from snatching his mother's old jewelry box.

"Nori." Nori replied, impressed that Bilbo had spotted him through the seven other dwarves.

"Nori!" Dori cried out and immediately stepped forward to grab his brother, but was expertly dodged by the thief.

"Does this happen a lot?" Bilbo asked as he turned to Glóin.

"All the time." Glóin nodded. "I'm Glóin, and this is my brother Óin. He's a bit hard of hearing."

"Clearing?" Óin questioned as he brought his ear trumpet up. "What's getting cleared?"

"Nothing." Glóin sighed.

"Now that you know who we are, we can officially say that we are at your service." Bofur grinned as he bowed, the others following his example.

"At your service." the seven other dwarves echoed.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." Bilbo replied with his own bow. "Cloaks can be hung on the coat rack, and I can take any weapons you might wish to offload."

In the end, Bilbo had placed down Glóin's throwing axe, Óin's iron staff, Dori's sword, Nori's quarter-staff, Bifur's boar spear, Bofur's axe, and Bombur's cleaver knife with Fíli's and Kíli's weapons. Once that was done, Bilbo asked them to follow him to the backyard, and to supper. Once there, Bilbo couldn't stop his chuckle at the jaw dropped expressions of awe at the sight of all the food. It was no surprise that the dwarves practically ran to greet their kinfolk and dig in.

Making sure everyone was properly situated, Bilbo left Bag End with an apple in his pocket, fully intending to visit Myrtle. Once at the gate, Bilbo laughed softly when he saw that all of the dwarf's ponies were in Myrtle's pasture. Whistling softly, Bilbo smiled when Myrtle whinnied happily and came to the fence.

"Hello old girl." Bilbo greeted and gave her the apple. "Get some good rest tonight. Don't keep our guests awake with your antics."

"You there." a deep voice said, and Bilbo froze.

Turning slowly, Bilbo nearly stopped breathing. There, sitting on the bay pony Bilbo had named Bungo last time, and looking every bit like the king he should be, was Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

**MMMG:** And so we leave off with Bilbo re-meeting Thorin for the first time! Aren't I a stinker? And where-oh-where is Gandalf? Guess we'll find out later.

The names of the father's for Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fíli, and Kíli are all made up.

Dori, Nori, and Ori all have different fathers for whatever reasons, (mom was free with affections, each of their dad's died after conception, take your pick), and were given names that rhymed with their mother's name

And yes, the spelling of Fíli, Kíli, Glóin, and Óin are accurate. At least, they are according to the LOTR wikia.

Please review and let me know if I'm still doing okay!


	4. Chapter 4

**MMMG:** Oh my Eru! 15 reviews? You guys really do love me! And I love you guys as well, so I'm posting the next chapter for you!

Okay, this chapter has dwarven customs that I've seen near everyone use in the fandom word, (beard, braids, etc.), Gandalf is still AWOL, (he might be back next chapter, or the one following, I actually don't know since I don't have it typed out yet), and Bilbo is experiencing a crush on a sexy brooding dwarf. Oh, and I've added more backstory to how Bilbo's parents died. Don't kill me.

* * *

_Azile Signer: The only things that annoy me are when readers ignore the warnings I put at the start of the chapters and then complain about it for their whole review, and when they keep repeating that they don't like a certain aspect, (ex: I don't like Bilbo x Thorin that much, can you change it?). Ugh. But I'm glad you asked. Thanks for caring!_

_Anime Princess: I stopped there because I was tired. It was like, 1 AM when I updated where I live. Glad you like Gandalf and the mischief makers and that Dwalin and Balin are more sympathetic towards Bilbo since they know the truth. _

_Nataly S. Potter: You think I'm getting humor in there? AWESOME! And wait no more, here come the meeting!_

_StEmpois: OOPS! Forgot it was April when I mentioned the eggplant and fresh fruit. Um... lets just say someone has some sort of greenhouse and Bilbo got his produce from there. Like you said, it is fiction._

_Ethyrin Kairos: I'm getting the characters right? Yay! This is my first Hobbit story, so that makes me very happy!_

_GGCharms: Here's your 'next button'. LOL!_

_Guest: Here's another highlight for you._

_Malo919: Who would want to run from a sexy Thorin? Not me, and defiantly not Bilbo. Sexy Thorin will protect him from dwarf-y antics. We'll find out what happened to Gandalf in a chapter or two. And look closely towards the end of the chapter. You might see some familiar words down there. I live in Minnesota, that's all you're getting out of me._

* * *

**MMMG:** Thanks for the reviews guys! I don't own the Hobbit and never will! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Bilbo stared. He couldn't help it. Thorin… alive… The last time he had seen the dwarf was right when he had died, unable to hold off joining his ancestors long enough to be crowned king.

Thorin, wearing a dark blue undershirt and tunic, both covered by armor that looked like diamond-shaped scales, a sleeveless warg-fur lined jacket covered by his oilskin, fur-lined leather boots that came up to mid-calf, arm bracers, the sapphire caged in silver signet ring on his right middle finger, raven black hair with two braids running down his face tied off with silver claps, a short sword called 'Deathless', a battle-axe, and an oaken branch used as a shield… the memories didn't do him justice.

Except, he needed Orcrist. Yes, Thorin Oakenshield definitely needed the elven blade. He just didn't look like him without it.

It was then that Bilbo realized that Thorin had spoken to him and was _still_ waiting for an answer. So much for a good first impression.

"Yes Master Oakenshield?" Bilbo asked, and Thorin's eyebrows shot up before he frowned.

"How did you know my title?" Thorin growled.

"I'm assuming that you're part of the company of the 12 other dwarves that are currently residing in my home." Bilbo replied. "And Gandalf made of list of your names that he dropped when he came to visit me this morning. You were the only one left."

Thorin nodded his head once, accepting the answer. He didn't say anything else but kept staring at Bilbo, who stared back as he kept petting Myrtle's neck. Finally, Thorin dismounted from his bay pony.

"I believe that the ponies belonging to my kinfolk are in this pasture." Thorin said as he removed one of the saddlebags.

"Yep." Bilbo replied with a small chuckle. "I'm actually wondering how many of them Myrtle nipped when they tried to take over _her_ pasture. She's a bit bossy in that aspect."

"Really now?" Thorin responded as he looked over the pony that would be Bilbo's mount starting tomorrow morning.

Bilbo nodded, thankful that Bungo hid him from Thorin's view. He really didn't know what to say, and it was hard to come up with anything since his last two conversations with the dwarf had been of, 1. him getting banished, and 2. Thorin apologizing before dying. And if was kind of hard to start a conversation with someone you've known as dead for the past 90 years, and Thorin wasn't the easiest dwarf to talk to in the first place.

"I think the saddlebags all ended up in the sheds." Bilbo said, amazed that his voice didn't crack as he pushed away the memory of Thorin dying.

Thorin didn't reply, but nodded his head again to indicate he had heard as he hefted the bags onto his shoulders. Bilbo got Myrtle to back up before he opened the gate to let Thorin in so he could get to the shed, and to let Bungo in so he could sleep with the rest of his pack mates. Once Thorin had exited the shed and the pasture, Bilbo turned and quickly began to lead the way back to his smial, wanting to spend the least amount time alone with Thorin as possible. He didn't know if he would be able to keep himself together for much longer.

"Wait." Thorin stopped walking and pulled out his map. "We're meeting in the _opposite _direction of where you're going."

"I do believe I know how to get to my own home master dwarf." Bilbo replied as he stopped glancing over his shoulder.

Thorin frowned and looked back down at his map before looking at Bilbo again. And then Bilbo remembered. Last time Gandalf had shown Bilbo the map the night before the troll incident because Bilbo felt low in spirits. And the map did cheer him up, because it had been guiding Thorin to the tannery instead of his house, hence why he told the trolls that the dwarves needed to be skinned first before they were cooked. Thorin's map leading to the tannery had been on the forefront of his mind that evening.

"May I look?" Bilbo asked as he held up his hand.

Thorin stared at Bilbo again, and it was all Bilbo could do to not shift around uncomfortably. Finally, the royal dwarf handed the map over for Bilbo to view. Nodding his thanks, Bilbo held it up to the moonlight. The map was neatly drawn, there was the Brandywine River, the launders, the chimney sweeps, and the…

"This leads to the tannery!" Bilbo made sure to exclaim.

"The tannery?" Thorin questioned as he got right up close to Bilbo's right shoulder so he could get a good view of the map.

"Yes." Bilbo said without stuttering, but knew he was starting to blush at their close proximity, and started to point out locations on the map. "My house is right here. This is downtown Hobbiton. Out along this road, where Gandalf was having you go, are the launders, the chimney sweeps, the blacksmiths, and the tannery, where the X is marked for you to go."

"He tried to delay me?" Thorin growled. "Why?"

"Probably to convince me to go on whatever adventure you're going on." Bilbo replied as he gave Thorin his useless map back and started back towards his home again. "That wizard has a bad habit of turning up the day before someone needs aid on an adventure. Did it to my mother when she was younger, and now he's doing it to me."

"Are you saying you have no knowledge of this quest whatsoever?" Thorin demanded as he quickly caught up, stopped Bilbo by grabbing his shoulder, and turned the hobbit to face him.

"None." Bilbo replied, staring into Thorin's blue eyes. "Aside from this morning, the last time I saw Gandalf was 9 years ago at the end of the Fell Winter. When he arrived too late to save my parents from the orc ambush that killed them while we traveled to my grandfathers in hopes that he still had food and wood left."

Bilbo lowered his eyes as the memories flashed before his eyes. A pale warg tackling his father to the ground and burying its teeth into his neck while the claws tore at his clothes and skin. His mother firing the arrow that killed the beast before its rider killed her with the metal claw replacing his severed left forearm.

Bilbo had screamed at the horrid sight, his mother's stomach impaled by the crude claw before being flung into a snowbank and bleeding to death. And then the tall, pale Gundabad orc had turned to him with a blood chilling smirk. The crude claw had swung forward, but the young Bilbo had enough sense left in him to _move back and away _from the_ metal claw _that had_ just killed his mother_. But it was not far enough.

Azog's 'left hand' had caught Bilbo across the chest, slashing thought the clothes and cutting deep into his skin. The pain had sent Bilbo to the snow covered ground where he lay still, and things blurred from there. Azog had laughed before he left, thinking Bilbo to be dead. Gandalf and the rangers showed up about a minute after the last of the orcs and wargs had left. It was too late to save Belladonna and Bungo, but Bilbo was able to be saved.

And he had three long horizontal scars across his chest to prove it.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Thorin's voice brought Bilbo back to the present.

Bilbo realized that he was rubbing his scars through the fabric of his clothes and quickly brought his hand down with a shaky inhale. Raising his eyes back to Thorin's, Bilbo could see the dwarf truly meant it, and was probably recalling the grandfather, father, and brother that he had lost during the Battle of Azanulbizar.

"Thank you." Bilbo nodded, and then cleared his throat as he turned back towards his home again. "If you'll follow me, we may get back to snag some food before it's completely gone."

Thorin nodded and followed. Neither the dwarf nor the hobbit tried to start a conversation. Thorin was at a loss. He had originally been planning to ask the halfling if he had any skill in a fight and what his choice of weapon was, but the new information of Gandalf springing the quest of him _today_ and not even telling him what it was about, along with the info that he had lost his parents to an orc ambush recently, had him holding his tongue.

Bilbo on the other hand, was having a hard time not crying. How he hated those memories. Seeing his parents get cut down always reminded him of how Thorin got cut down years later, and how he had been unable to save any of them. He also knew that dwarves saw tears as weakness, and it lessened their opinion of someone they saw weeping, unless it was at a funeral.

Thankfully, Bag End came up quickly and Bilbo opened the door for Thorin, who looked confused as to how a _round door_ could open. Stepping inside, Bilbo slipped off to the side so Thorin could follow. Thorin glanced around the home before handing his cloak off to Bilbo, who quickly hung it up on the coat rack before gesturing to the dwarf to follow him.

"Where's Mr. Boggins?" Kíli asked as Bilbo opened the door to the backyard.

"Baggins." Bilbo, Balin, and Thorin all corrected at the same time.

"Uncle!" Kíli grinned.

Fíli and Kíli leapt out of their seats and ran towards their relative. Bilbo step-sided and winced at the sound of foreheads connecting. Dwarves have such weird customs. Ah well, at least there was some decent food left, enough that it wouldn't need to be turned into a stew.

It was then that Bilbo noticed the all the dwarves were looking at him. Dwalin, Bifur, and Thorin had unreadable expressions, Nori, Dori, Glóin and Óin were staring at him with guilty expressions and Balin, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Fíli, and Kíli were looking at him guiltily/sympathetically.

"What?" Bilbo asked in confusion and quickly checked the front of his clothes.

No, no bloodstains or torn clothing. So why was everyone looking at him oddly?

"We're so sorry Master Baggins!" Ori exclaimed.

"Master Balin explained to us that you had no idea we were coming until today." Dori explained. "And that Master Gandalf didn't even tell you what our being here was about."

"And so, as in within your rights, you can cut off our braids or beards." Balin finished with a barely suppressed shudder.

"Cut off your- What?" Bilbo frowned, pretending not to understand. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

The hair, beard, and braids of a dwarf were highly prized and honored in dwarven society. They told of your standing, your heritage, battles you've won, if you were engaged or married, and so many other things. For their hair to be cut, unless it was to make you look less like an orc went at it with a pair of garden sheers, it was because the dwarf, or the one doing the cutting, was considering the dwarf to be disgraced and shamed.

And Balin explained it that way word for word.

"I don't want your braids or your beards." Bilbo replied in protest. "You have nothing to apologize for. The only one who does is Gandalf."

"But…" Kíli bit his lip.

"Hobbits find other things more worthy of 'braid cuttings' then arriving unannounced because the messenger knowingly left out the details." Bilbo cut off the dwarf. "Did you track mud in the house?"

"No." Kíli shook his head. "Well, maybe a little bit."

"But you wiped your feet before you entered." Bilbo reminded him gently. "Are any chairs or tables broken? Dishes ruined? My home burned down?"

"No." Fíli shook his head.

"Then there is nothing for you to be sorry for." Bilbo said firmly and looked to the rest of the dwarves. "And that goes for all of you."

The dwarves could do nothing but stare at the creature who had welcomed them into his home on such short notice and with such good food prepared in the limited amount of time he and 'his neighbors' had. In their society, dropping by unannounced was a huge show of disrespect and braids could be demanded in compensation. All unexpected parties were guilty, but the hobbit insisted that the blame lay with Gandalf, and Gandalf alone.

Speaking of which…

"Where is Master Gandalf?" Óin asked. "He got dragged away by some hobbit children after we pastured the ponies."

"Who knows." Bilbo shrugged as he, Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli approached the table. "You can never tell with fauntlings. That's what we hobbits call our kids."

"So you have no idea when he'll turn up?" Balin asked.

"Nope, depends on when they let him go." Bilbo replied as he found the mug of ale he had been sipping on earlier and downed half of the contents. "It could be when their parents call them in for bedtime, or tomorrow morning when they're done using him as a teddy bear. I'm actually hoping he'll arrive with pink ribbons in his hair, colors of the rainbow paint-stained clothes, and his face painted."

"I'll do it myself if he isn't." Nori muttered.

"I'll help." Ori offered with a grin.

"Oh no you won't." Dori growled.

"Oh, lay off the lad." Bofur grinned down the table. "He's got to grow up sometime, and might as well start with a good prank."

"Oh my!" Bilbo yelped.

All the dwarves looked at him, and several had their daggers drawn to cut off their braids, thinking he had changed his mind. But all Bilbo did was rush to the large oven, open the door, and quickly pull out the long rack that was _covered_ in pies, cakes, and cookies.

"Not burned." Bilbo sighed in relief and turned to the company. "Dessert anyone?"

* * *

**MMMG:** Why yes, I did just have Azog kill Bilbo's parents. This is why I said that you're going to kill me, so before I go off to hide, I'll explain a few things.

1. The warg we see Azog riding in the movies is the child of the one Belladonna killed.

2. No, Bilbo won't tell the dwarves his story now. He's going to wait until later, (I'm thinking the night Balin tells the story of the Battle of Azanulbizar, Rivendell, or after Azog attacks them after Goblin Town/Gollum).

3. I can't actually find anything about LOTR dwarvish customs online, so I'm going with the fandom world customs of braids and beards and how important they are to dwarves.

That's all I have. See you when you're done wanting to kill me. Please review? -runs away to hide-


	5. Chapter 5

**MMMG:** Desolation of Smaug came out on DVD and Blue Ray yesterday! Guess what I did?!

Okay, I'm calm. Wow! 19 reviews? That's like the most ever! Thanks everyone!

* * *

_Nataly S. Potter: Is this soon enough? Can I keep my braids? Gandalf is next chapter._

_Malo919: Thanks for the idea. Gandalf will appear next chapter, and thanks for the support for the whole 'Azog killed Bilbo's parents' thing._

_Azile Signer: Bilbo whump? What's that? _

_Beloved Daughter: We'll see what he looks like next chapter. _

_EdithOfGames: Right now I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe now, I'm torn. We'll see once I get there. _

_mschriber67: Glitter? ROTFL. Sure, we can add that! It's an idea, we'll see. _

_TigerCat: I think you're the first person who has openly approved of the Gandalf bashing. Great idea with Myrtle, I can see it now!_

_alfredo joy: Bilbo was in his traveling clothes because he wanted to dwarves to get to know the real him that would be traveling with them on their journey and not the gentlehobbit they believed the rumors of him to be. Yes it was a risk for him to wear those clothes, but it was one he was willing to take. _

* * *

**MMMG:** Thanks for the reviews, I don't own the Hobbit and never will. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

About half an hour later, all of the dwarves had full bellies. Many were groaning in appreciation, and some of them even had to loosen their belts to make room for all the food. Bilbo smiled at the sight. Nothing said a job well done then satisfied guests.

"Excuse me." Ori said as he stepped up next to Bilbo, who was currently leaning against the cooling oven while smoking his pipe. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Most of the dwarves looked over at the two, making Ori blush. Bilbo quickly looked around. Fíli, Kíli, and Bifur were standing in the doorway leading into the house, and the kitchen, with their dishes in their hands. Bofur, Bombur, Óin, and Glóin were all standing to take their dishes up to the house, and Dwalin was keeping an eye on Nori, who was also trying to duck Dori's mollycoddling. Thorin was the only one still eating. In fact, the dwarf had just started on his desert, poor guy.

"Toss it to Kíli." Bilbo replied promptly.

Everything grew quite. There were many jaw dropped expressions facing him, and even Thorin had turned in his chair to look at him. The hobbit wanted Ori to…?

"What?" Ori gasped.

"Did I stutter?" Bilbo asked teasingly. "Toss it. Just make sure your aim is good or you'll end up giving the lad a concussion."

"Oh I'd pay to see that!" Fíli grinned, making everyone laugh.

"Hey!" Kíli pouted.

"Okay then." Ori sighed.

Turning to the back door, Ori tossed his plate, where it was expertly caught by the dark haired prince before getting thrown to Bifur, who was once again at the sink. More plates followed as the dwarves saw the Bilbo wasn't going to freak out at their method of dishwashing, and all too soon, Bilbo heard the familiar sound of cutlery tapping against each other. Bilbo smiled, and said what he knew would set a familiar song into motion.

"Oh dear me, my knives will be all blunt after this." Bilbo drawled while the corners of his mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh. "Whatever will I do?"

"Oh, did you hear that lads?" Bofur said, having seen the hidden smile while he tapped his fork and knife with Nori's. "He says we'll blunt the knives."

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_." Kíli began to sing as he continued to pass the plates along.

"_Smash the bottle and burn the corks_." Fíli sang as he caught two plates and flung them back.

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates…_" all of the dwarves, except Thorin, sang as they thudded the silverware and their feet louder. "_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_"

Bilbo couldn't help it. He laughed as he watched Ori walk past with a tower of bowls and plate taller than him, followed by Dori and Óin. Oh, how he missed this song. Yeah, he had been annoyed with it the first time, but this time he loved it. It just went to show the dwarves already thought of him as an ally if they were going to tease him like this.

"_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!_"

Bilbo was content to stay out of the way while the dwarves went about their business. In doing so, he was able to observe several details he had managed to miss last time due to his 'panic'. The first was that Dwalin played some type of fiddle and that Bofur played a tin flute, and it made such lovely music while the dishes were thrown about.

The second was Dwalin and Nori got along well for a guard and a thief. Dwalin, while still playing his fiddle, would bump the bowls, cups, and plates to the middle Ri brother, who would catch them before sending them off to Fíli or Kíli. Neither one purposely tried to hurt the other, or even glare at them. It seemed like they got along better then they led everyone to believe. How in all of Arda had he missed that last time?

And third was that Óin was playing his teapot like a flute. Oh, too funny.

"_Dump the crocks in a bowling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished, if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll!_"

Bilbo again chuckled as he watched the cookware fly. There wouldn't be much time for merry-making once they were on the road, so it was best to enjoy it now while they could. And even if the song was 'teasing' him, they would be able to look back during the dreary days in the future and have a nice long laugh.

"_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_"

By then Bilbo had sauntered into his kitchen to see all of the dishes were cleaned and stacked in many neat piles. The dwarves were gathered in the kitchen, and most laughing while holding a mug of ale or tea. Even more impressive was the leftovers had been sliced and pack up for the trip tomorrow.

"Impressive." Bilbo nodded his head in approval. "Wait, you missed a spot."

"Where?" Bofur leaned closer, trying to see the spot they had missed.

"There." Bilbo grinned as he flipped Bofur's hat off his head.

"Hey!" Bofur protested as everyone else roared in laughter.

Bifur said something in Khuzdul that Bilbo didn't understand, but figured it was something along the lines of having the miner's approval of him. Bombur was nodding his head in agreement as he laughed. Bofur glared at them half-heartedly as he put his hat back on top of his head, but gave Bilbo a nod with a mischievous look.

"Mr. Boggins does jokes too!" Kíli cheered. "We're keeping him!"

"Baggins, Kíli." Bilbo chuckled. "But since you have such a hard time remembering, just call me Bilbo."

"Okay Mr. Bilbo." Kíli replied with a grin.

"Kids." Bilbo rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen, laughter coming from the older dwarves.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kíli protested as they followed him back outside.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Bilbo replied with a grin of his own.

"Let's get started." Thorin's voice came from Bilbo's left, and he turned to see the dwarf standing behind him. "We have much to fill Mr. Baggins in on."

"But before we get into details, what news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked as they found their seats. "Did they all come?"

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied as he sat at the head of the table.

The way everyone was seated was pretty much the same as last time. Thorin at the head of the table, and to his right was Bofur, Balin, Glóin, Nori, Dori, Ori, and Bombur at the other end of the table. But to his left, instead of Gandalf it was Bilbo, and then Dwalin, Bifur, Óin, Fíli, and Kíli.

"And what of the dwarves from the Iron Hills?" Dwalin asked seriously. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come." Thorin sighed as he broke the bad news to his kinfolk. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

'_Cowards_.' Bilbo thought angrily.

Many of the dwarf rulers had come back to Erebor many years after the Battle of Five Armies, and credited the victory of the mountain to Dain. The old king hadn't set them straight and seemed to enjoy the praise, according to the elderly Balin before he left for Moria. In the end, many of the cowardly kings had profited off of Erebor's wealth, but not contributing much back at all. The spineless sea sponges.

"What is this quest about?" Bilbo asked after he was sure his temper was under control.

Thorin looked at him before looking to Balin. The advisor understood the look and nodded. Bilbo turned his attention to the older dwarf, as did everyone else.

"Far to the east of here, over rivers, mountains, woodland, and wasteland, lies a single solitary peak." Balin explained. "The Lonely Mountain, home of the great dwarf kingdom of Erebor."

"Aye, Óin has read the portents, and the portents say _it is time_." Glóin interjected, getting many eye rolls at the mention of the foretelling again.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Óin agreed and began to recite. "_When the bird of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the Beast will end._"

"And this beast is?" Bilbo prompted.

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur replied. "Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, is extremely fond of precious metals…"

"I know what a dragon is." Bilbo interjected with a mild glare.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it!" Ori proclaimed as he stood up. "I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right of his jacksie!"

"Good lad Ori!" Nori and several others praised.

"Sit down." Dori growled as he tugged his younger sibling back into his chair.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just 13." Balin cut into the chatter, silencing everyone. "Not 13 of the best. Or brightest."

"Here now, who are you calling dim?" Nori demanded above everyone else's protests and denial of lack of smarts.

"That number could be 14." Bilbo cut in. "But I still don't know what this quest is about. All I know is that there is a dwarf kingdom called Erebor many miles east of here and that there is a dragon named Smaug involved."

"161 years ago Smaug overran Erebor and exiled the dwarves that lived there." Thorin picked up. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon has not been seen in 60 years. We fear the others that have read the same signs that Óin has. Many eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risks."

"You think someone else will try to claim Erebor for themselves and want to get their first." Bilbo summed up.

"Basically." Thorin nodded and addressed the rest of the company. "Perhaps Erebor is now vacant, that Smaug is dead. Do we sit back and watch others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance and take back Erebor?!"

All of the dwarves except Balin cheered. Bilbo smiled, enjoying how the king could so easily rally his loyal people to him and encourage them. He would be the best king after Erebor had been reclaimed.

"Du bekàr! Du bekàr! (To arms! To arms!)" Thorin called to his kinfolk, who cheered even louder.

"You forget the front gate is sealed!" Balin yelled above the din, and lowered his voice as everyone turned somber as they remembered. "There is no way into the mountain."

Everyone's down faces was a heart wrenching picture. Originally, this was where Gandalf presented Thorin with the key, and at the start of this conversation, the map. But now Bilbo had them in his belt pocket, and he just couldn't pull them out, could he?

"Wait." Bilbo sat up straight, stilled as everyone turned to him before he fumbled with his clothes. "Gandalf also had these on him. He dropped them with the list."

Pulling out the piece of paper and metal item, Bilbo set them on the table. Thorin reached for the key, having seen his father with it while Bilbo unfolded the map. Thorin stared at the key before he took a deep breath, composing himself.

"This was my father's." Thorin said. "How did the wizard come by it?"

"I'm more concerned about how long he had it." Bilbo replied as he laid the map out flat so all could see. "And this map of the Lonely Mountain."

Bifur stood and used Dwalin's bald head as an arm rest and translated the ancient dwarvish words on the map into Khuzdul. All of the dwarves there nodded their heads as they understood something, and Bilbo sighed. Even though he did know what the map said, he still had to pretend he didn't.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"The ruins on the map speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls of Erebor." Balin explained. "One that Smaug can't get at. '_Five feet high the door and three may walk abreast_'."

"There's another way in." Kíli grinned.

"And we have the key to the door." Fíli added with his own grin.

"A door that is invisible when shut." Balin reminded them. "Such is the way of dwarf doors."

"The map doesn't give any clues on how to find it?" Bilbo asked, looking to Bifur, and the dwarf shook his head. "Bummer."

"There may be a clue on the map that we can't see right now." Ori piped up. "There are many ways to include a hidden message."

"So we need someone with the skills who can find the clue and decipher it." Balin sighed, adding the detail to his ever growing 'To-Do' list.

"Well, that's not me." Bilbo shook his head. "Why did Gandalf bring you to me?"

"It's a twofold deal." Thorin said. "One is to calm the superstitious, since the number 13 is unlucky to the dwarves and Gandalf said he would not be able to travel with us at all times. The second is that we need someone who is quick and quiet to… scout the terrain."

"You need me to go into the mountain and see if Smaug is still there?" Bilbo asked.

"Essentially." Thorin confirmed.

"If he is?" Bilbo questioned.

"Then there is a certain jewel that we would need you to get so we could go to the Iron Hills for the aid of my cousin and his army." Thorin replied. "Details will be given if you are to join us."

"Scout the terrain and steal from a dragon." Bilbo sighed. "Sounds impressive on a résumé."

"Do you have any experience stealing?" Nori asked.

"Some." Bilbo replied with a nod. "Just not recently. The Shire tends to frown when you make off with your neighbors silverware."

"He's an expert!" Óin cheered, not catching all Bilbo had said.

"Oh boy." Bilbo mumbled, and could have sworn he felt Thorin's boot gently touch his foot in sympathy, but it was probably his imagination.

"No offence laddie, but you hardly look to be burglar material." Balin said gently.

"The wild is no place for the gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin added.

Bilbo didn't reply. He just tossed both of the dwarf's bags of coins across the table, which he had 'relieved them of' when they first arrived, and let that do the talking. Everyone stared, as Dwalin and Balin both felt where they kept their coin purses and were startled to find that they weren't there. Both stared at him in shock, wondering when he had snagged the pouches in the first place as most of the dwarves started laughing, and Bilbo definitely saw Thorin's mouth twitch in humor before he frowned again.

"That reminds me, have you done much fighting?" Thorin suddenly asked, and Bilbo remembered the same question from last time but was able to answer differently this time.

"Yes." Bilbo nodded. "But I will need a sparring partner to help me get back into decent shape."

"What's your choice of weapon?" Thorin questioned, after nodding his confirmation to the first question. "Axe or sword?"

"Sword, but one my size would be considered a letter opener or a bread knife." Bilbo replied. "I also have skill with a bow."

"Really?" Kíli perked up at the thought that he may not be the only archer any more.

"Yep." Bilbo nodded. "My mother taught me and I've been practicing lately. 3 missed targets out of 70 is pretty good in my opinion."

"Indeed." Kíli nodded his head.

"Master Baggins, you do have sticky fingers, but two bags of coin is hardly stealing from a dragon." Thorin brought Bilbo's attention back.

"I don't think one can prepare for stealing from a firedrake." Bilbo replied as he took a sip of his ale.

"I still don't see why I can't do it." Nori grumbled, earning an elbow in the ribs from Dori.

"Because Smaug has been in a dwarf mountain for how long?" Balin replied with a raised eyebrow. "He is accustomed to the smell of dwarves. The scent of a hobbit is unknown to him."

"Hobbits are also light on their feet, and can pass by unseen by most if we choose." Bilbo added. "We never played hide and seek for that reason. It takes weeks to find everyone."

"If you come, I cannot guarantee your safety." Thorin told him. "Nor will I be responsible for your fate, or anyone else's."

"Agreed." Bilbo nodded his head.

"Give him the contract." Thorin said to Balin.

"We're off!" Bofur cheered.

"It's just the usual." Balin said as he pulled the contract out of one of his tunic pocket and handed it to Bilbo. "Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, and so forth."

"Indeed." Bilbo hummed as he scanned the contract, his lips twitching to a half smile as he read the 'incineration' line, before he frowned. "Question. This says that if I have a severe issue with a member of the company that needs resolving, there will be a trial, but all arguments will be in Khuzdul. So I'm not to understand a word of what's being said or be able to argue my point?"

To his surprised, Balin gained a hint of red under his beard and on his ears. Thorin groaned, but it could have been a cleverly disguised chuckle as he rubbed his hand over his beard.

"Balin, when I said to copy the contracts, I thought you would have the foresight to change that detail when Gandalf said our burglar wasn't going to be a dwarf." Thorin drawled.

"My mistake." Balin sighed. "If you have some paper Master Baggins, I'll write up a new one."

"No need." Bilbo shook his head and quickly ran inside to his study before running back out with a special quill. "This will take care of it."

"Where's the ink?" Ori asked.

"Just watch." Bilbo chuckled.

Bilbo regretted not bringing this quill along last time, so now he could show it off. The quill was one that Lord Elrond had given his mother on her first trip to Rivendell, especially after seeing how many notes she had, and most of them were scratched off. To save the paper waste, Elrond gave her the quill, which had some special properties to it.

The first was that it held its own supply of ink. The second was that it could reabsorb ink off any paper it was written on, as well as any old ink it was written over. Bilbo demonstrated this as he lightly traced the paragraph about the trials and arguments, and then held the tip of the quill on the first word. Everyone watched as the ink flowed back into the pen, leaving nothing but fresh paper.

"Wow!" Ori was at his shoulder in an instant. "How does it do that?"

"No idea." Bilbo shook his head. "It was a gift for my mother, but it comes in handy when I've made a mistake that needs correcting."

"Indeed." Thorin agreed, secretly wishing he had one of those to save him time and energy from some of the paperwork he had to do back in Ered Luin, and would have to do once they reclaimed Erebor.

"Just write out what you want." Bilbo said as he passed the contract and the quill back to Balin. "The ink will come out as you write."

"Incredible." Balin mumbled as he rewrote the paragraphs and checked the rest of the contract for any other mistakes that might have been missed. "That should do it."

Bilbo re-read the paragraph and found it suitable, and read the rest of the contract before taking the quill and signing his name at the bottom. It was official. He was a burglar now going on the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, and Erebor.

* * *

An hour or so later, everyone had gathered in the smoking room after Bilbo had showed them where they would sleep. Fíli, Kíli, and Thorin had protested at taking his room, but Bilbo put his foot down and told them he was less likely to roll off his small couch in the middle of the night then they were. That had ended the quarrel, but Bilbo could tell that the three were still not happy about it. Too bad.

Bilbo was perched on the window seat as the dwarves began to hum. Oh, he knew this song. This was the song that had changed his mind the last time, but it wouldn't be their quest if _Misty Mountains_ wasn't sung. Thorin was standing next to the fireplace, staring intently into the flames as he started to sing the old song.

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
to dungeons deep and caverns old.  
We must away ere break of day,  
to find our long-forgotten gold._"

The others joined in and stood to face Thorin as the exiled king turned to face them. This was the coming together of the company. This was the understanding of their goal, and that they all were willing to do whatever it took to reach that goal. Bilbo hummed the song, despite his desire to sing along, but didn't know how to explain that he knew the words, so humming would have to do.

"_The pines were roaring on the height,  
the winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
the trees like torches, blazed with light._"

Yes, he would help them reclaim Erebor, and this time, Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli would all live to rule. Bilbo was going to make sure of it, even if he had to pull Thranduil's ears and kill Smaug himself to do it.

Thorin would be King of Erebor.

* * *

**MMMG:** And there is the end of chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed!

Gandalf will be back next chapter, and sorry if Thorin seemed out of character, but I wanted him more willing to explain things to Bilbo who 'knew nothing' of their quest and why they were at his home.

See you later! Please review while I go watch The Desolation of Smaug again!


	6. Chapter 6

**MMMG:** And here is chapter 6 for everyone to enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews guys, like... 14 of 'em this time.

Okay, sorry if this chapter seems short, because it is. This chapter is mainly a filler, meant to bring Gandalf back in and get our dwarves and hobbit on the road. Next chapter, we'll be out of the Shire and probably talking about Thorin's first battle with Azog.

* * *

_Azile Signer: By 'abuse' do you mean actual abuse or making the character badass awesome? Bilbo figures it out this chapter, and Thorin slowly warms up to him as the journey goes on. I'm thinking the Carrock will be the absolute latest for a confession. _

_Beloved Daughter: Gandalf won't be able to think of much, he's in shock._

_EdithOfGames: I think I'll have it that Azog won't remember him at first glance, but then recognizes Bilbo's bow and arrows and figures out who he is._

_Alaiana Potter: Tacky as Dumbledore? LOL! You've got it!_

_Nataly S. Potter: Not sure about the Khuzdul, but it is a possibility. Yeah, I like the quill to. The idea just popped into my head and I went with it._

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Bilbo woke the next morning with a yawn as he stretched. This wasn't his bedroom, this was the smoking room. Why was he…? Oh yeah, the dwarves came last night and he was going on the quest.

He was going on the quest!

Bilbo sprang up in excitement, a grin on his face. It was today! Bilbo grinned as he raced to the bedrooms and listened outside the doors. Yep, they were still sleeping. He would have just enough time to make breakfast before they left. Skipping to the pantry, Bilbo pulled out the supplies he had put aside for the meal and got to it.

Scrambled eggs, sausage links and patties, bacon, pancakes, French toast, and several fruit pastries that he had confiscated last night would satisfy their stomachs. Humming as he floated about the kitchen, Bilbo failed to see Thorin watching him from the doorway.

Thorin had felt his interest be perked by the hobbit last night. He had welcomed them and fed them, despite not truly expecting them, and provided a safe and comfortable place to sleep. And now he was preparing to feed them again before they left on their journey.

"What's that smell?" Dwalin asked quietly from behind Thorin.

"It seems our burglar is preparing a morning meal for us." Thorin replied back in the same low tone, not wanting to startle their host as he worked with the hot dishes.

"Do you know if he has any travel worthy items?" Dwalin asked. "A pack, a coat, anything?"

"Not yet." Thorin shook his head. "I'll ask when everyone is eating. He seems to be able to cook and eat at the same time, and is getting his fill of food now."

Dwalin nodded before going back to wake everyone else for the meal. Thorin kept watching Bilbo move about with practiced ease. The halfling was at home in the kitchen, so maybe he could help Bombur with the meals. Sighing, Thorin decided to make himself known and entered the workspace.

"Good morning." Bilbo smiled once he caught sight of the dwarf. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Thorin nodded his head once.

No point in denying it. Besides, this was probably going to be their last 'decent' meal for a while. And by decent, Thorin meant warm and filling, and not hurriedly heated over the remains of last night's camp fire and eaten from the saddle.

"Good." Bilbo nodded and pointed to the door leading outside with a pair of tongs. "Food is on the table, help yourself."

"Thank you." Thorin nodded his head again.

Balin, Dori, Nori, and Ori stumbled into the kitchen before Thorin could take a single step. It seemed that Nori was the only one suffering from a hangover since Dori had kept himself and Ori away from the ale, and Balin knew how much ale was too much for him. Bilbo shook his head as Nori clutched his head and squinted at the light.

"The herbs in the red tin will help with the hangover." Bilbo said as he flipped a few more pancakes and bacon.

"Thank you Master Baggins." Dori replied as he located the herbs and set some to seep in a teapot Bilbo had prepared just for that purpose.

Thorin went outside to eat with Ori as Dori prepared the tea. 10 minutes later, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Glóin, and Óin came into the kitchen next, all with different stages of being hung over. Bofur and Glóin were completely smashed like Nori, and maybe Bifur was as well, but it was hard to tell. Óin and Bombur had headaches, but at least they didn't squint at the faint light in the room like the others.

"Here." Dori pressed the mugs of tea into their hands. "Master Baggins said it will help."

"Thanks." Bofur sighed as he drank the mug down and refilled it, nursing that one a bit more slowly.

"Breakfast is outside if you're hungry." Bilbo said as he walked by with a tall stack of pancakes and a plate full of bacon and sausage.

"Oh, that smells good." Óin sighed as they followed Bilbo out.

Thorin had sat down and was eating as quickly as possible. He knew that once Fíli and Kíli got out there, breakfast was pretty much a food fight, and he wanted to eat, not pick eggs and sausage out of his hair and clothes. Dwalin came out into the yard, growling and cursing under his breath.

"What is it?" Thorin asked.

"Those boys locked the door, that's what!" Dwalin growled.

"Oh they did, did they?" Bilbo asked as he exited the house with some more eggs and French toast.

"I'm so sorry." Thorin tried to apologize.

"Just as long as they clean up when they're done." Bilbo shrugged his shoulders, talking a tad bit loud. "They'll have a lot of dishes to wash since the last one done is the one who cleans up."

A thud was heard, and Thorin looked to see a window was open. If the thud was anything to go by, it was the window to Bilbo's bedroom, and Fíli and Kíli had heard him. Thorin couldn't stop the smile as he heard the boys asking the other where their socks and shirts were. Those two…

"Master Baggins, do you have anything that you can use while you're traveling?" Thorin asked, having finished his food.

"My mother had some traveling things." Bilbo replied with a nod. "I'll go get them."

Bilbo quickly went back inside as Fíli and Kíli raced past him to the backyard, and the food, with the intention of not being the last one done eating. Bilbo went to his mother's Glory Box, and opened it up. Inside were the bow and quiver of arrows, the traveling coat, and the pack that wasn't packed yet, but would be very quickly. Gathering the items in his arms, Bilbo went back outside and to Thorin's side as he watched his nephews inhale their food.

"I'm back." Bilbo said, and Thorin turned his head to look and him and the items in his arms.

"What do you have?" Thorin asked.

"My mother's bow and arrows." Bilbo replied as he set them down on a flat stretch of ground. "What looks to be a traveling coat, and a back pack that has several tins. One for medicine, one for food, and one for papers or a journal."

"Good." Thorin nodded as he held up the traveling coat before handing it back to Bilbo. "Looks like it's been treated to keep out water, so you'll want that. Try it on."

Bilbo pulled the tan coat on and buttoned it up before checking the flexibility, finding it to be perfect since he had made all necessary adjustments weeks ago. Thorin nodded his approval and checked the pack over, finding it to be in good condition.

"You'll need a bedroll and a blanket, a set of spare clothing, and perhaps an oilskin cloak as well." Thorin said, seeing what Bilbo didn't have. "The rest of the pack will be filled with food and water."

"Very well." Bilbo nodded his head as he regathred everything. "I'll go pack up."

Bilbo went back inside, knowing that Thorin's eyes were on him. Oh sweet Mahal, why did that dwarf have to stare at him? It made him nervous and giddy at that same time. Wait, nervous and giddy? The only times Bilbo heard those two words in a sentence was when…

Oh Eru Ilúvatar! He had a crush on Thorin Oakenshield!

The realization made Bilbo stop in the doorway of his bedroom. Oh, by the Valar, this was not good! Bilbo knew he had always admired Thorin from a distance on the first journey, and then had 90 years to hate and cry for the dead dwarf. Now that it was out of his system, the only feelings that remained were the ones of loyalty, honor, and a willing heart. Hopefully he would be able to keep his feelings in check. He couldn't afford to be a distraction to Thorin during his quest… could he?

Shaking himself free of the thoughts, Bilbo grabbed the second set of traveling clothes he had made and placed them in the pack, along with two oilskin cloaks for Fíli and Kíli to use when it rained on them later, a bedroll, and a blanket, before he moved to his study. It was in the study that Bilbo found himself staring at three red leather bound journals. One was the medical journal, so that was coming with. One of the other two was the tale from last lifetime, and the other was the same journal with nothing written in it.

Bilbo was trying to decide if he was going to take the two journals with him or not. Ori was the official scrivener, so he really didn't need to bring the blank journal this time, but he wanted to record what happened as it happened this time around. And the other journal, well… Bilbo didn't know if he would survive this quest or not, so he was torn between leaving it home, where it would never get read, and taking it with so the company could warn everyone what was coming if he did perish.

Well, that settled it. He would take all of the journals and a small book on hobbit lore and legends for storytelling around the campfire. Thankfully, the book tin was able to hold all four books and the special quill.

He was officially packed.

"Mr. Baggins, Gandalf is here." Ori said as he tapped on the door.

"About time." Bilbo chuckled. "Do you know what he looks like?"

"Not yet." Ori shook his head. "Dori was the one who answered the door, and he sent me to get you."

"Alright then." Bilbo shouldered his pack. "Lead the way."

Ori nodded and began the walk to the entryway. Bilbo could hear laughing from the study, so that meant that whatever the fauntlings had done to him last night was good. Rounding the corner, Bilbo and Ori stopped and stared.

Oh sweet Eru Ilúvatar.

Gandalf had big pink and yellow bows braided into his hair. _Big_ bows. That sparkled. His hair was also painted with many different colors, one could say it was a random-order rainbow, and his face was painted the same way. His clothes… well, Bilbo wasn't sure what had happened to Gandalf's gray robes, but he now wore a tacky looking maroon robe with orange and bright blue trimming. And all of Gandalf seemed to sparkle with glitter.

"Oh my…" Bilbo said as his eyes widened, finding himself believing that a fauntling had been listening in when he expressed his desire of what he wanted Gandalf to look like last night.

"Bilbo…" Gandalf gave such a pitiful whimper, and Bilbo's heart briefly ached since he had experienced the same one time after he turned 90, no thanks to Frodo.

"Go take a bath." Bilbo sighed, and Gandalf left without a word.

Once the door to the bathroom closed, all the dwarves but Balin and Thorin fell over as they laughed their butts off. Both dwarves were shaking their heads, but Bilbo could see they bother were smiling, glad to see the compensation Gandalf had gotten from Bilbo's kinfolk.

"Are you ready?" Thorin asked Bilbo.

"Yes." Bilbo nodded back.

"Good." Thorin replied and turned to address everyone. "Get ready to go. We leave once the wizard finishes his bath."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Gandalf still had some paint on his face and in his hair, and his robes were a cross between the maroon and his normal gray, but he looked a lot calmer.

While they had waited for Gandalf, and as the ponies were gathered and tacked up, Bilbo stopped at the Gamgee's to give Roper his instructions for the garden, and asked Hamfast to run to the inn to fetch the Bracegirdle's after he left. Leaving his friend's home, Bilbo retrieved his bow and arrows from Kíli, who was impressed at the craftsmanship of both items.

By then Gandalf had returned, and they mounted up. The line of ponies traveled east, away from downtown Hobbiton, but there were still farmers up and about who stared at the line of dwarves on ponies before going back to their own work.

"Mr. Bilbo!" Mr. Worrywart called with a grin.

"Good morning Mr. Worrywart." Bilbo replied as he halted Myrtle. "How goes it?"

"Wonderful." Mr. Worrywart replied, still grinning. "The grandkids had a grand time with Mr. Gandalf last night. Now where are you off to?"

"Well Mr. Worrywart…" Bilbo paused and smiled as he saw Thorin turn in the saddle out of the corner of his eye. "I'm going on an adventure."

Again.

* * *

**MMMG:** And that's the end of chapter 6. We have officially left Hobbiton!

Let me know what you thought. I'll read your reviews after I recover from staying up until 2 AM to get his posted.


	7. Chapter 7

**MMMG: **Hey everyone! Here's the real chapter 7! To those of you who responded to the SOPA warning, you know who you are, thank you. And 25 reviews?! Even though 5 of them were SOPA responses, that's still the most ever! Thanks guys!

* * *

_Malo919: Rainbow Gandalf was your idea, thank you for it by the way._

_Azile Signer: Pure awesome Bilbo... yep! That's gonna be easy!_

_Nataly S. Potter: Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing this fic. _

_Guest: You have to wait until the 16th for the Desolation of Smaug? Ouch. At least it's only two/one more day. How do time zone differences work again? Never mind, it's not to much longer._

_ThisUsernameIsIndecisive: Let's go with Gandalf torture. ;)_

_Beloved Daughter: At first Gandalf was indulging the fauntlings, but then he got overwhelmed._

_Alaiana Potter: Not sure what I'd do if someone found Bilbo's journals. I'd never considered it. And thanks for the idea with Galadriel, I'll consider it._

_Killer-Fangirl: The paint will _eventually_ come off, not sure how long it will take. I was planning book Beorn visit since it's longer and I love Beorn a lot. And don't worry about not reading and getting sucked into another universe because that's what's happening to me right now!_

_Reader-anonymous-writer: Long review! Yes! But then again, you're reviewing all the chapters at once, so okay. Glad the chapter length is good and that you plan on reading the other time travel fix it fics I recommended. Read any yet? ROTFL! Gandalf in a frilly pink dress with a bell? You just made my day! And I figured you're right with the humor, so I've added it to the genre list. _

_Izfish: Thanks for the tip. I'm just going with Peter Jackson's idea of Dori, Nori, and Ori all having different fathers._

* * *

**MMMG:** Thanks for the reviews and enjoy chapter 7! I don't own the Hobbit and I never will!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The day passed by uneventfully, unless you count the strange looks Bilbo got from his fellow hobbits as they rode through the Shire's countryside. Bilbo spent most of the day riding next to Fíli and Kíli, and occasionally Ori. All three of them had taken a liking to their new burglar and wanted to get to know him better, ignoring the nervous looks of 'you shouldn't get to know him until we know he isn't going to stab us in the backs' that just came naturally from some of the older dwarves who had trusted to soon when they were younger.

Instincts could be a pain sometimes.

About an hour or so before they would stop to make camp, Gandalf had pulled back next to Bilbo, who still had a hard time not laughing every time he looked at the wizard. Bilbo knew that Gandalf wanted to know how last night went and why he was here if he wasn't there to convince him to. And also why he had travel clothes and his mother's weapons if he was supposed to be a gentlehobbit.

"Bilbo." Gandalf greeted.

"Gandalf." Bilbo nodded in reply. "I assume you have some questions for me?"

"Well yes." Gandalf confirmed. "I was wondering how you could have traveling clothes and weapons if you were a gentlehobbit like all of Hobbiton claimed."

"That was mostly due to my mother's influence." Bilbo replied as memories of Belladonna teaching him how to sew and shoot her bow came to his mind. "I know I said I didn't want any adventures, especially after the Fell Winter, but I was always prepared. Just in case."

"I am sorry about your parents passing." Gandalf said gently.

"I know." Bilbo sighed as he shut out the memory of Azog standing over his parent's bodies, and him.

"I take it your mother's influence is also what made you here Master Oakenshield out?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes." Bilbo chuckled. "After you left, I could hear mother scolding me for not hearing you out. So I resolved to listen to whoever it was you would bring with you before I made my decision."

Gandalf nodded and seemed appeased by his answers before he headed back up to the head of the procession. Thorin turned in his saddle as Gandalf rode up passed him, and did a head count to make sure Fíli and Kíli hadn't wandered off. Bilbo ducked his head, pretending to grab his handkerchief so he could blow his nose so Thorin wouldn't see his blush.

Ever since Bilbo realized that he had a crush on Thorin, he did everything in his power to avoid looking at the royal dwarf and his strong muscles, dark hair, strong and yet dreamy blue eyes, fine arse… Argh! Bad Bilbo! Bad! Stop thinking like that before you get a nose bleed!

* * *

Two weeks went by, and Bilbo could definitely say that he, Fíli, and Kíli were definitely friends, and Ori was extremely close to that point to. The scribe was just a little shy about it and Bilbo wasn't going to push the matter, finding the best way to talk to the younger dwarf was to engage in a conversation about how to write a story or knitting.

Fíli and Kíli, well those two he had a different relationship with. They would pull small pranks on each other, and would have mild wrestling matches with him so he could build up some of his strength until they could get him a proper sword. He had tried wielding one of their dwarven swords, but he wasn't strong enough to use one properly yet. That had earned some scowls from Dwalin and a mild look of disapproval from Thorin until Bilbo pointed out that he was faster than the rest of them and used his speed more than strength to win his fights. Something Fíli and Kíli could easily vouch for as they recalled all the times Bilbo had slipped out of their grasps during their 'wrestling' matches.

Many of the dwarves had made an effort to at least talk with him while they rode, but it was hard for some like Dwalin, Thorin, and Bifur. Dwalin was just following his instincts of not trusting Bilbo completely until he proved himself, (was he going to have to stop an orc from killing Thorin again?), and Bifur had a language issue but was content to ride next to Bilbo in a serene silence.

Thorin on the other hand, was just being the king he had been forced to be at such a young age. He was a leader, more used to giving orders than making small talk with halflings. He never said anything unless there was a strong reason for him to say it.

These thoughts, and Bilbo trying to convince himself that wooing Thorin on a quest was a bad idea, often kept him awake as he tried to fall asleep at night. That and Bombur's snores could wake the dead. As Bombur grunted again, Bilbo groaned and stood up with a sigh and stretch. He had taken off his belt and outer tunic, using the two items as a pillow and an oilskin cloak as a blanket. Thorin and Balin were keeping first watch while Fíli and Kíli stayed up until they could fall asleep since they rotated first watch every other night with their uncle and teacher, and they all glanced at him with their own versions of sympathy.

Bilbo nodded his head to them and went over to where the ponies were tethered. He went to Myrtle, who whickered when she saw him, and nudged his pocket. Bilbo chuckled lightly and pulled out the apple he kept there. Despite the travels, Bilbo made sure he kept an apple in his pocket for his faithful friend which he fed to her at some point every evening.

"Hello girl." Bilbo whispered as she crunched on the fruit. "There's our little secret Myrtle. Shh-shh-shh! Don't tell anyone."

A hair raising screech in the distance made Bilbo glance up as old memories slammed to the front of his mind and he inhaled sharply. Shaking himself, Bilbo hugged Myrtle and pushed the memories of his parent's deaths, Goblin Town, the cliff-face after, and the Battle of Five Armies out of his mind. Oh how he hated the memory of Thorin getting pushed down and trampled by the orc and goblins.

"Orcs." Bilbo mumbled/growled quietly.

"The lone-lands are crawling with them." Fíli added while he puffed his pipe.

"Are you okay Bilbo?" Kíli asked, seeing the look of apprehension and loathing on the hobbit's face.

"Yeah." Bilbo sighed as he glanced towards the princes. "Bad memoires."

"Uncle says that they strike in the wee hours when everyone is asleep." Kíli said, a bit hesitant. "Quick and quiet. No screams."

"Well, your uncle is mostly right." Bilbo chuckled briefly before his face sobered again. "Orcs are quiet when they sneak up on you, but in the actual attack, there are plenty of screams. The attacks are never quiet."

"A night raid by orcs is no joke." Thorin added seriously as he walked towards the ponies by the cliff.

Bilbo sighed, knowing that Thorin was probably thinking about the Battle of Azanulbizar, and all that he had lost in that battle. His grandfather, Thror, and his younger brother, Frerin, who had been only 48 years old, had both been killed, and his father lost his mind with grief before vanishing. Thráin had ultimately killed by Sauron in Dol Guldur, with the Dark Lord claiming the last of the seven dwarf rings as his own again, but only Gandalf and Bilbo knew that.

"Don't mind him laddie." Balin said as he came over to by the princes. "Thorin has more cause then most to hate orcs."

Bilbo settled back down to sit, knowing the story that was coming as Fíli and Kíli glanced at Balin before looking back to their uncle. Both were wondering what the story was, if it was one they hadn't heard before or heard many times.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Khazad-dum, or as it is more commonly known, Moria." Balin recounted the story, sighing as the memories of the battle came up. "But our enemy had gotten there first."

_Several thousand dwarves fought on the slopes of Moria against at least ten thousand orcs. Many of each had already fallen, and many more would fall. King Thror, Prince Thráin, Prince Thorin, Prince Frerin, and Prince Víli, Dis's husband and Fíli and Kíli's father, were leading the charge to drive the orcs back, but all were near exhausted. _

_The fighting style from the dwarves was now a just swing with your sword, block with your shield, and pray to Mahal that somehow you survive this battle, this bloodbath. The orcs had numbers on their side, but their fighting methods were a sloppy, hence why the dwarves had a small bit of hope they would survive._

_Not long after, Frerin and Víli fell protecting Thorin from an attack to his unguarded back, never to stand again. The prince had blamed himself for their deaths every day since._

"Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler."

_Azog was a very large, bone-white pale orc, as tall as a man, if not taller, and far more bulky. Azog also had piercing blue eyes and smoother skin, with deep, tattoo-like incisions covering his face and torso. He arguably looked less barbaric than other orcs, but by no means was he actually less barbaric than his weaker 'kinfolk'. _

_In fact, he was even worse. _

_Azog was iron-fisted, pitiless, cynical, bitter, malicious, arrogant, merciless, cunning, ferocious, very, very ruthless, extremely sadistic, vengeful, a megalomaniacal psychopath, extremely hot-tempered, elitist, highly intelligent, vindictive, highly idealistic, callous, a tenacious leader of the Warg cavalry of his battalion, and unfailingly loyal to Sauron. He was also an incredibly proficiently skilled warrior with a brutal fighting style that included keeping his distance from his opponent and using psychological warfare to anger his enemy._

_Azog grunted as he and Thror made eye contact on the battle field. The two fought, the king's sword and shield verses the orc's mace. Only one would stand the victor._

"The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began… by beheading the king."

_Azog roared in triumph as he held up the head of Thror. Thorin turned with wide eyes at the sound of the roar, fearing the worst. And it was the worst. Azog sneered as he tossed Thror's head towards the dwarf prince, not caring about any reaction he would get except the one that would engage the royal line of Durin's into battle._

_Thorin watched as the head bounced towards him. Realization set in. His grandfather was dead._

_"NO!" Thorin screamed._

"Thráin, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing about 40 years after settling in the Blue Mountains, three years after the battle. Whether taken prisoner or killed, we do not know. We were leaderless. Defeat… and death, were upon us."

_Many of the dwarves had turned at Thorin's anguished cry, and saw the decapitated head of their king. They lost hope. Frerin and Víli had been killed, and no one knew where Thráin was. They had no one to lead them. More orcs streamed out of Moria, and pushed the dwarves off cliff edges or stabbing them with their swords. _

_The end was close for Durin's folk._

"And that is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince, facing down the pale orc."

_Thorin snapped out of his shock when he realized that Azog was coming for him, swinging that mace. With a growl, Thorin vowed that he would not lose his head, or his life, in this next fight. He had to win, for the sake of those he had already lost, and could possibly loose. _

_There was too much at stake. _

"He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent… "

_Azog swung his mace in a wide circle, knocking off Thorin's shield. As Thorin recovered from the loss, the next swing knocked his sword out of his grip, and him off the rock he was standing on. Tumbling down, Thorin moved to right himself so he could protect himself against Azog. _

_The orc leapt at him, and Thorin made a desperate grab at a large nearby branch of wood that was larger than his forearm, praying that it would be strong enough to protect him from the mace. _

"…wielding nothing but a petrified oaken branch as a shield."

_Thorin gasped as blow after blow rained down on him. He was already weak from the never ending fight, and Azog's blows drained him of even more of his strength. One blow sent him to his back, leaving him weak and dazed. _

_A grunt got his attention, and Thorin grabbed the hilt of a fallen sword. Standing back up with a cry, Thorin swung the sword and cut off the left forearm of Azog the Defiler. _

_Azog screamed in pain as he clutched the stump that was once his lower arm. Thorin stumbled back, a bit elated that he had survived and wounded the Gundabad orc. Perhaps they would survive after all._

"Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

_Several orcs pulled the injured Azog away from Thorin and back into Moria. Anger filled Thorin. The Defiler had killed his grandfather and didn't even have the guts to stay and fight, but allowed himself to be pulled away so he could die a more slow and painful death by bleeding out of his new stump._

_"Baruk Khazâd! (Axes of the Dwarves!) Du bekàr! (To arms!)" Thorin called to his kinfolk. _

_And the dwarves answered his call. With a loud roar, the dwarves charged the orc ranks. With Dwalin and Balin by his side, Thorin slayed one foul creature after another, still using the oaken branch as his shield while making sure his cousins, no matter how distantly related, were safe as well. _

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast… nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief."

_Thorin looked at the carnage around him. They had slain nearly all the orc, but most of their numbers had been killed as well. Balin and Dwalin had survived, but Thror, Víli, and Frerin had all been lost. Their bodies would be taken back to Dunland to be buried, but the rest of their unfortunate kin would have no tomb. _

_They had not the time nor the resources to bury the fallen before the vultures and wolves came. Moria was an option, but they lacked the strength to reclaim their ancient dwarven home and any tombs they made in there would be disgraced by the orcs. There was also the threat of Durin's Bane still dwelling in the mines, so Thorin would not risk it. With a heavy heart Thorin gave the order to pile their kin's bodies, and burn them._

"We few had survived…"

_Balin and Dwalin found each other and gently tapped foreheads. Their father had not been so lucky, and Fundin had passed on with so many other of their kinfolk. Tears flowed down Balin's face in abundance at the loss, so many would mourn for a father, grandfather, brother, cousin, or an uncle._

_Yet amidst the sadness and strife, one figure stood strong. At 53 years old, he was still considered a tween, but he had earned the respect of all who had survived the battle. Thorin, though covered in orc guts and blood and still holding to his petrified oaken branch and sword, was every bit of the prince he was and the ruler that he would one day be. _

"Amongst the death and ruin, Thorin stood strong as he surveyed the damage and got the survivors to safety. And I thought to myself then, '_There is one I could follow. There is one… I could call king'._" Balin finished his story.

During Balin's tale, all of the dwarves had awoken from their slumber, even Bombur, and were now looking at Thorin with a look akin to awe, or an even higher respect then they had before. All knew that Thorin had played a role in the Battle of Azanulbizar, but it had been somewhat downplayed because of Thorin's youth and had remained that way even after he became of age 17 years later. To hear the true tale of what had happened was… astounding.

Thorin turned from where he had been looking out at the sky to the company, and took in their expression with a nod before walking back to where he had been sitting. Bilbo followed the dwarf with his eyes, and resisted the urge to duck his head when Thorin glanced at him before looking back and Fíli and Kíli. Oh Eru, why did he have to look so sexy with that swag of his?

"And the pale orc?" Fíli asked, making Bilbo turn to look back at him. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came." Thorin replied with a growl, obviously upset at what the orc had done and not his nephew. "That filth died of its wounds long ago."

Bilbo ducked his head down. It's wasn't like he could just blurt out that Azog was still alive, he had never even heard the orcs name until this story, and only knew he was a Gundabad orc with pale skin. Nothing about all tall he was or his battle scars.

"What did he look like?" Bilbo asked quietly.

Thorin looked at him with an unreadable expression, but Bilbo guessed Thorin was wondering if Bilbo had pale orc troubles in the Fell Winter. Thorin exhaled, his eyes trailing to the ground before looking back up to Bilbo.

"Taller than a man and more bulky, smoother skin then most orcs and was a bone-white pale color, with deep, tattoo-like incisions covering his face and torso, and ice cold blue eyes." Thorin gave the description of his nemesis.

"And a left arm severed at the elbow." Bilbo whispered and shuddered. "I hate to tell you this, but he lives. He was the one who killed my parents nine years ago."

"What?" Thorin gasped, and he wasn't the only one who did, as he walked over to Bilbo and sat down next to him.

"The Fell Winter was hard on the Shire, most not expecting the early and long lasting cold and snow." Bilbo sighed as he recounted the tale. "But it got worse, especially after the Brandywine River froze completely solid."

"Completely?" Balin asked.

"Completely." Bilbo nodded his head. "The horns of Buckland sounded two months after the start of the winter, warning the rest of the Shire of an invasion. White Wolves from the frozen lands to the north. With the wolves came Wargs, and with the Wargs, their riders.

"My mother had traveled when she was younger and knew the signs of the early winter, so had my father and I prepare by gathering lots of firewood and cutting back our normal seven meals down to four, and then down to two as the winter progressed."

"Hobbits eat seven meals a day?" Kíli asked in awe.

"Later." Thorin scolded, obviously wanting to hear the story.

"Just three weeks before the Rethe (March) thaw, my family ran entirely out of food and wood." Bilbo continued. "There hadn't been any attacks recently, so we decided to go to my Grandfather's to see if he had any food remaining. We were less than half a mile away when Azog attacked."

_A pale warg leapt out of the snow and tackled Bungo Baggins to the ground. With a howl the creature buried its teeth into the hobbit's neck while the claws tore at his clothes and skin. The beast's rider only laughed at the cries of agony. _

_Belladonna yelled in anguish as she fired several of her arrows. One killed the warg that had torn her husband while several others ended orcs that could have killed Bilbo. As Belladonna turned back to check on Bungo, she was met with a pale orc._

"My father fell first to the warg Azog rode, my mother killing the beast with her bow and arrows." Bilbo sighed as he stroked his weapons. "But Azog killed her with the wretched metal claw he had instead of a left hand."

_Azog growled and thrusted his left 'hand' forward, impaling Belladonna with the metal claw that replaced his severed left forearm. Bilbo screamed at the sight, his mother's stomach impaled by the crude metal claw before being flung into a snow bank. And then the tall, pale Gundabad orc turned to him with a blood chilling smirk. _

"He went after me next." Bilbo shuddered. "He said something in that awful tongue, before swinging the claw at me. I had just enough sense left in me to jump back, but it wasn't far enough."

_The crude claw had swung forward, but the young Bilbo had enough sense left in him to _move back and away_ from the _metal claw_ that had _just killed his mother_. But it was not far enough. _

_Azog's 'left hand' had caught Bilbo across the chest, slashing thought the clothes and cutting deep into his skin. The pain had sent Bilbo to the snow covered ground where he lay still. _

"His claw caught me across my chest." Bilbo rubbed the scars threw his shirt. "I fell the ground in pain and shock. Things blurred after that, but I remember his laugh before he said something else and the remaining orc and wargs departed. Gandalf and the rangers showed up not long after. It was too late to save my parents, but they were able to save me."

And he had three long horizontal scars across his chest to prove it.

The entire company was silent. None of them, save Thorin, had even guessed that he had such a sad back-story. They had assumed that his parents had left him his home and moved somewhere else to be closer to other relatives.

"I said this once when we first met, and I will say it again on behalf of the entire company, I am sorry for you loss." Thorin said, breaking the silence.

Everyone else offered their condolences, which Bilbo accepted with a nod, but his main attention was on Thorin. Bilbo wondered if he had done the right thing by telling Thorin Azog was still alive, but in his mind, now was the best timing. He originally planned to tell Thorin in Rivendell, but the dwarf would be in a foul mood, and Bilbo's news would put him in an even worse one, so next he resolved not to say anything and let the whole cliff battle play out, but with his bow and arrows, Azog was more likely to figure out who he was this time, so he went with the third option of telling Thorin after Balin's tale of the Battle of Azanulbizar.

Looking closer at Thorin's face, Bilbo realized that the dwarf was feeling guilty. Most likely for not slaying Azog at Moria, thus leading to the orc's 'prosthetic' and the death of Bilbo's parents. Oh Eru save him from the stubbornness of dwarves.

"It's not your fault." Bilbo said quietly, making Thorin look at him. "You can't control Azog's actions or his choices. You didn't attack and kill my parents, Azog did. By his own choosing. If not by the claw, we would have fallen to his mace, and I probably wouldn't be here."

Bilbo could see some of the guilt leave Thorin's eyes and his shoulders relax a touch. The dwarf was too stubborn to let go of his guilt completely, but at least he had let a portion of it go.

"Would you feel better if I punched you in the nose?" Bilbo offered with an amused look.

"No, probably not, but thank you." Thorin replied with a half-smile. "At least, not right now."

Bilbo stared. Thorin had just offered to let Bilbo punch him in the face. That had definitely not happened last time, but it showed that trust was being built a whole lot sooner this time if Thorin was making such an offer. Maybe this would help the rest of the company relax around him better as well.

"Get some sleep." Thorin ordered everyone. "We have a long way to travel tomorrow."

As Bilbo curled back under with oilskin cloak-blanket and drifted off, he felt someone lie down next to him. The scent of Southlinch pipe-weed mixed with metallic aroma and a deep musk. Bilbo knew that scent anywhere. Thorin was sleeping next to him.

Oh, Eru help him.

* * *

**MMMG:** And there is the end of chapter 7. I left you with another semi-cliff hanger... oh dear me. Well, next chapter will be the trolls, so get ready for that. I hope none of you are in the mood for mutton.

Please review!

**04-15-2014: **My computer is out of commision for the next two weeks, so don't expect any updates. If one does come, it's a miracle.


	8. Chapter 8

**MMMG:** Hey everyone, here's chapter 8 for you! Thanks for the 18 reviews, I've passed the 100 reviews mark! My 100th reviewer is FanFiction Queen (guest), so this chapter is dedicated to you!

Okay, like I said last chapter, we've reached the trolls. I hope none of you had sheep for dinner recently.

* * *

_UniversalIndicator: You read my mind. Rivendell, _at least!

_Malo919: Someone besides Myrtle is going to need Bilbo's protection._

_Nataly S. Potter: Glad you like the history telling. I made you giggle? Looks like I made the right decision by putting this in the humor genre. Yes, Thorin has swag. Poor Bilbo._

_Killer-Fangirl: Sting is here! Fluffy enough for a pillow? Yes! That means I'm doing a good job!_

_Alaiana Potter: To much fluff? -hands over Kleenexes- Yes, I get your point, don't worry. I'm glad you liked/disliked last chapter. Not sure about Ori, but I think I'll give him more backbone and be a closer friend to Bilbo this time around. Thorin and Bilbo have made a connection with the whole Azog thing, though not as deep as after Goblin Town, Thorin's still balking at the idea of a relationship and Bilbo just believes that Thorin would never be interested in him. Still trying to figure that part out, yes, Radagast come with his rabbit sled this chapter, not really with the trolls, and Myrtle will be just fine, Ori gather's her and the other ponies up while the troll-hoard is being checked out._

_define crazy: Probably at the Carrock or Mirkwood. ;)_

_Tsume12: Thank you for pointing that out. If you read the author's note in chapter 1 again, yes I have read 'Into the fire'. It's not my intention to copy, like you said, but I'll add a note just in case. Thank you! _

* * *

**MMMG:** Okay everyone, I don't own the Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien, or any parts that may have come from other Bilbo x Thorin writers. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Bilbo sighed before glaring up at the clouds and rain. It was the 'Week of Wetness' as Bofur had begun to call it, and had called it his last lifetime. The rain started a week after he and Balin had their impromptu story time, which was five days ago. They still had two more days of rain to ride through.

Since Bilbo used an oilskin as a blanket, he was better protected from the rain when it started in the middle of the night, but he quickly forked it over to Kíli, along with the other oilskin in his pack to Fíli, and wore his coat instead. Both princes were extremely grateful for the loan as they now rode in a single file line, Gandalf in the lead, followed by Thorin, Bilbo, Dwalin, Balin, Fíli, Kíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Glóin, and Óin.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called to the wizard, who was finally unpainted but still had a hint of maroon color in his robes and hat.

"It is raining Master Dwarf." Gandalf called back. "And it shall continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

Dori heaved a sigh as Bilbo felt a half smirk rise to his lips. Time to make Gandalf a bit flustered again.

"Are there any?" Bilbo called up.

"Any what?" Gandalf asked back.

"Other wizards." Bilbo elaborated.

"There are five of us." Gandalf replied. "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards… I've quite forgotten their names…"

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo 'inquired'.

"That would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a great wizard?" Bilbo smirked as Thorin looked back at him, slightly annoyed at the questions but Bilbo knew the dwarf would be smirking like him soon enough. "Or is he more like you?"

Multiple snorts and coughs came from behind him, making Bilbo grin as even Thorin's mouth twitch in amusement before he turned to face forward again. The last time he made that comment there had been a few coughs, but that was it, but both times Gandalf was a bit put out.

"I think he's a very great wizard." Gandalf replied, a bit defensive. "In his own way."

"And that means he's crazy." Bilbo muttered to Thorin, whose shoulders were definitely jerking in suppressed humor.

"He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others." Gandalf continued, having not heard Bilbo's comment. "He keeps a watchful eye on the forests to the east. And a good thing to, for evil will always try to find a foothold in this world."

"Makes me wonder if this Radagast has ever met fauntlings before." Thorin suddenly mused, and Bilbo definitely heard muffled giggles from many of the company as they recalled his painted face and bright maroon robes.

"I hope that if they ever did meet, Radagast would help them with their pranks." Bilbo replied.

"Why?" Dwalin asked from behind him.

"I shudder to think of the prank war that might get initiated otherwise." Bilbo replied with a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold.

* * *

Two weeks later, on June 6th, almost six weeks after the start of their journey, the company came upon the ruined farmhouse, the Trollshaws. Bilbo sighed as he recalled the small family who lived here, all of whom fell to the trolls about two weeks ago. Thorin halted his pony and turned to the rest of the company.

"We will camp here for the night." Thorin ordered. "Fíli, Kíli, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Óin, Glóin, get a fire going."

Bilbo dismounted, not interested in the conversation he knew that Gandalf and Thorin were going to have. Gandalf was insistent that they go to Rivendell while Thorin wanted nothing to do with the kin of Thranduil that lived west of the Misty Mountains, stating that not one elf helped after the loss of Erebor, the Battle of Azanulbizar, or in searching for his father. He didn't trust the elves at all.

Gandalf growled and walked out of the ruined farmhouse, infuriated at Thorin's stubbornness. He didn't understand why Thorin couldn't see the difference between Elrond and Thranduil, but wasn't going to let that stop him from laying plans.

"What's going on?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf stalked by. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the one of this company with any sense left." Gandalf replied.

"And who is that?" Bilbo prompted.

"_Myself_, Master Baggins." Gandalf snarled back. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Well I'm insulted." Bilbo huffed, and Balin looked at him with sympathy.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin called before looking to Bilbo.

"Where do you think he's going?" Ori asked. "And will he come back?"

"He'll be back eventually." Bilbo sighed. "And I can only guess where he's going."

* * *

Night soon fell, and as the darkness grew, so did Bilbo's anxiousness. Very soon the trolls would steal the ponies, and Bilbo had to decide how they were going to face them. Let it play out like last time? Send Fíli and Kíli to get Thorin? Bilbo didn't know.

"Master Baggins, a word." Thorin called and gestured to him to come and speak with him.

"Yes?" Bilbo asked as he approached Thorin.

"I need the opinion of one who is not biased." Thorin sighed with a lowered voice. "The wizard wants us to go to the _elves_ to read the map, but Bifur can easily read the runes on the map. We have enough food, can rest easily enough here, and have no need of their 'advice' about our mission."

"Gandalf has issues of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." Bilbo replied with a nod. "The map is a mystery, but while we do have enough food and don't need any 'advice', as you put it, I am worried as to why this house is in such ruins, looking to be several years old while the ivy hasn't even had time to grow three months up the remains of the walls."

"You think there is something out there?" Thorin questioned.

"Something had to destroy this house." Bilbo replied as he looked at the ruins. "It wasn't burned down or attacked by orcs, which has me worried what else it could have been."

"We're only staying one night." Thorin reminded him.

"Much can happen in one night." Bilbo replied. "If it's alright with you, I think I'll stay with the boys and the ponies tonight."

"Trying to keep them out of trouble?" Thorin asked, his amusement obvious now that Gandalf had left.

"Something like that." Bilbo nodded. "Someone with common sense needs to keep them safe with ruins like this nearby."

"Bring them their dinner and you can stay with them for the night then." Thorin nodded his approval.

"Thank you." Bilbo nodded his head in reply.

Bilbo hoped they could avoid the trolls, but he didn't see any other way to get _Sting_ and _Orcrist_ from the troll-hoard and the trolls themselves from not preying on anyone else. They'd have to at least engage the trolls in conversation or combat until sunrise so they could turn to stone. Bilbo picked up the bowls of stew that Bofur had served up for Fíli and Kíli.

"I'm off to give the boys their dinner." Bilbo said, and made sure he had his bow and arrows before he left the campsite.

"It's not a bad stew Bombur." Glóin commented as Bilbo left. "I've had worse."

"Dori could have cooked it!" Nori added with a laugh, making everyone else laugh as well.

"Hilarious." Dori sneered at his brother.

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the antics as we walked through the foliage. Fíli and Kíli were bound to be hungry, but they would get no food or sleep tonight thanks to what they were about to go through with the trolls. But when he got to the ponies, there was no sign of Fíli or Kíli. Looking around and feeling nervous, Bilbo spotted the tree that William the troll had uprooted, and realized he had gotten there a minute or two later then last time.

Which meant that Fíli and Kíli had gone after the trolls themselves.

Bilbo dropped the stew, not caring that the hot liquid splashed over his feet. Drawing his bow and notching an arrow to the string, Bilbo ran in the direction of the trolls, keeping himself out of sight. Hopefully those two hadn't attempted anything stupid and gotten captured by the trolls. Sooner than Bilbo would have liked, he was at the troll's campsite and could see the three ugly mountain trolls, one with Myrtle and Minty under his arms.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." Bert the troll complained.

"Quit your griping." William, the troll who preferred to be called Bill and who had snagged the ponies, replied as he put the two ponies in the makeshift pen with Daisy and Bungo. "These ain't sheep. These is fresh nags. And dwarf."

Bilbo gasped once he was close enough to see what was happening in the campsite. Fíli and Kíli were already in sacks, having been stripped of their clothes and weapons, and were laying very close to the fire. Both of their faces were flushed from the heat, so Bilbo knew he had to get them away soon. But he needed help.

Turning back, Bilbo ran back to the campsite as fast as he could. Oh, he hoped that the trolls kept talking long enough for him to get help. Thorin would _kill _him if anything happened to the boys.

"Trolls!" Bilbo yelled as he ran into the camp.

"What?" Thorin asked, half believing it was a prank.

"Three trolls." Bilbo replied as he ran over. "They've taken four ponies. And Fíli and Kíli."

Thorin's face turned angry. His nephews were in danger. Hell hath no fury like Thorin Oakenshield finding out his nephews were being held captive. Or keeping a hobbit from his food.

"Why didn't you get them away?" Thorin demanded as Bilbo began to lead them back.

"If it was one troll, yes I could do that." Bilbo replied. "Two, possibly. Three? Not a chance."

Bifur said something as his grip on his boar spear tightened, and Thorin immediately sobered. Bilbo had no clue what the dwarf had said, but at least Thorin wasn't angry at him anymore.

"Bifur's friend Nolug got nabbed by a troll." Bofur explained. "We were too late to save him, but Bifur take the spear with him everywhere to honor his fallen ally."

Bilbo nodded as they came up to the camp just in time to hear Tom gripe about horse guts and how much he didn't like them before Bert smacked him with his ladle. Bilbo took in the campsite again and saw several locations he could fire some arrows from, but knew his job would probably be to get Fíli and Kíli away from the fight.

"Master Baggins, I need you to get my nephews free and away from the fight." Thorin whispered to him. "Ori will be helping you."

"Understood." Bilbo replied.

The hobbit kept his eyes on Bill and Tom, having a dislike for both of those two. During their last encounter, Tom had used him as a handkerchief while Bill had grabbed him, forcing his companions to give up the fight and called him a ferret. Perhaps an arrow in the eye was justified.

"NOW!" Thorin roared, and the company charged out of the brush.

* * *

Bilbo groaned as he tried to make himself comfortable. It had been a good plan, but it once again had ended because he had gotten caught, but for a different reason this time. He and Ori had gotten Fíli and Kíli loose while protecting each other from any troll that got to close, but Bill had spotted them and made a grab for the princes. Bilbo had ended up shoving the three dwarves down and gotten picked up instead.

Thorin had turned at his nephew's cries, and cursed when he realized that Bilbo had given himself up to keep his kin safe and was now in danger because of it. So he had laid down _Deathless_, the rest of the dwarves following suit before himself, Bilbo, Kíli, Fíli, Balin, Óin, Glóin, and Bombur were stuffed into sacks, and Dori, Ori, Dwalin, Nori, Bifur, and Bofur, were tied down to a spit.

Everyone had been stripped of their clothing, much to Bilbo's embarrassment and intense blushing.

"Don't bother cooking them." Tom said. "Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled, with a sprinkle of sage." Bert replied as he sprinkled a crumbled leaf that wasn't sage over the dwarves.

"Is this really necessary?" Balin called, trying to negotiate.

"That does sound nice." Tom admitted.

"Do they even know what sage looks like?" Bilbo mumbled, surprisingly earning a snort from Thorin.

"Untie me mister." Bombur growled.

"Why don't you eat someone your own size?" Glóin added with a sneer.

"Never mind the seasoning." Bill growled as he turned the spit a little faster. "We don't have all night. Dawn ain't far away, so get a move on! I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Bilbo looked up and saw that the sky in the east was getting lighter. Looks like he needed to stall for time again. Mahal, let your children forgive him for what he was about to say.

"You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo called.

"You can't reason with them Bilbo, they're half-wits." Dori called.

"Then what does that make us?" Bofur questioned back.

"With the seasoning, I mean." Bilbo elaborated as he got his feet under him.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert questioned.

"Have you smelled us?" Bilbo asked earning some grumbles and huffs. "You're going to need something a lot stronger then sage before we get plated up."

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Bill demanded, and Bilbo glared at him.

"Quiet." Bert growled. "Let the oversized squirrel talk."

"Well, the secret to cooking dwarf is the method that wizards use." Bilbo declared, ignoring the squirrel comment. "You have to skin them first."

Thorin cursed, and Bilbo knew that the dwarf was thinking about the map Gandalf had given him. Everyone else was just as affronted.

"I'll skin you, you little-" Glóin roared.

"You'll pay for that!" Dwalin vowed as he spun round. "I'm not going to forget that!"

"Tom, get me filleting knife." Bert ordered.

"What a load of rubbish." Bill growled as he glared at Bilbo. "I've had plenty with their skins on. Scarf 'em, boot and all I say."

"You have to skin them so you can get rid of the worms in their tubes." Bilbo called, making the dwarves yell even louder as Bilbo spotted Gandalf weaving about in the foliage. "They're all riddle with parasites. But first you have to dunk them in cold stream water and then skin them so you can get rid of the worms. It's a terrible business otherwise."

"Parasites?" Óin questioned. "Did he say parasites?"

"Yes." Kíli nodded, still trying to recover from being too close to the fire.

"We don't have parasites!" Bombur protested.

Bilbo sighed with an eye roll. Who was it that said dwarves were intelligent again? Because right now was definitely proving them wrong. A thud made Bilbo smile, knowing that Thorin had kicked someone because he had gotten what Bilbo was trying to do.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Óin exclaimed.

"Mine are the biggest parasites!" Fíli called out.

"I've got huge parasites." Balin added.

"We're riddled!" Dori said.

"Yes, I'm riddled!" Ori agreed.

"What would you have us do then?" Bill questioned as he walked over to Bilbo. "Let them all go?"

"I just told you what you needed to do to get rid of the parasites." Bilbo huffed.

"Do you think I don't know what you're up to?" Bert growled as he gave Bilbo a hard poke in the chest. "This little ferret is taking us all for fools."

"Ferret?!" Bilbo squawked in anger for the second time.

Oh, they just made it personal. Those trolls were going down!

"Fools?" Bert questioned.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf declared as he stood on a large rock that was hiding the sun.

"About time." Bilbo mumbled.

"Who's that?" Bill questioned.

"No idea." Bert answered.

"Can we eat him to?" Tom asked.

Gandalf stabbed the rock with his staff, splitting it in two as he stood off to the side and allowed sunlight to pour into the clearing. The trolls roared in agony as they hardened into stone, never to move or harm anyone ever again. The dwarves all cheered, Thorin even cracked a real smile, and Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long?" Bilbo called to the wizard.

"Well my dear hobbit, you were distracting them so well." Gandalf replied. "I didn't want to ruin your performance one bit."

"So he waited for me to get insulted first." Bilbo huffed.

"Typical." Thorin mumbled.

"Get your foot out of my back." Dwalin grunted, reminding Bilbo they were still tied up.

Thankfully, Gandalf got them out of the sacks and off the spit. Then they quickly sorted their clothes and pulled them on, not wanting to be naked or in their small clothes any longer than necessary. After Bilbo got his coat back on, he went over to Fíli and Kíli to check them over, worried that they might have heat stroke from being stuffed in sacks, set to close to the fire, and then repeated the process.

"How are you two doing?" Bilbo asked as Fíli pulled on his hooded tunic.

"Fine." Fíli nodded his head.

"Yeah." Kíli agreed, his face still flushed red and sitting with his tunic in his lap instead of putting it on.

"I'm not so sure about that." Bilbo replied as he felt Kíli's forehead. "You're feeling a little too warm for my tastes. Óin!"

"Aye?" Óin turned his head at Bilbo's call.

"Can you check Kíli and see if he has heat stroke?" Bilbo asked as the healer came over. "He feels a bit warm."

"Will do." Óin nodded.

Thorin, who had been talking with Gandalf about where he had been, came over as well, having heard Bilbo's call to Óin. The dwarf had a frown on his face, and Bilbo guessed he was torn between scolding his nephews and being concerned for his nephew's health. He chose to remain silent but still a strong presence for his kin.

"Very mild heat stroke." Óin confirmed Bilbo's theory. "Some time in the shade and cool cloths will get him back to normal soon enough."

"Good." Thorin nodded and looked back at the trolls.

"They couldn't have traveled in day light." Bilbo mumbled as he glared at the trolls. "Shouldn't there be a cave nearby?"

"Excellent idea Bilbo." Gandalf nodded his head.

Ori found the troll-hoard with an exclamation of disgust at the odor and quickly left to gather the ponies at Bilbo's suggestion. Bilbo had considered waiting outside like he had last time, but the memory of something that was found afterwards on the journey home made him go down into the pungent smell with Thorin, who had a torch, Bofur, Glóin, Nori, and Dwalin, along with Gandalf.

"What is that stench?" Nori asked as he gagged.

"It's a troll-hoard." Bilbo replied with his nose pinched shut.

"Be careful what you touch down here." Gandalf warned.

"You mean like the remains of those bodies over there?" Bilbo asked as he pointed.

Dwalin let out a curse in Khuzdul as Thorin's torch light brought the remains of the farmer's family into focus. The farmer, his wife, and two young kids had been beheaded, their heads and wrists put on the pikes that made a troll bed. Bilbo had mentioned it now before the dwarves got distracted by the gold that was lying around on the floor and didn't see it at all.

"Get something to bury them in." Thorin ordered, and Bofur sprinted out of the cave at top speed.

"Bring Fíli and Kíli down when you come back." Bilbo called after him.

"Why?" Thorin asked.

"I don't think they fully understand the severity of what happened with the trolls." Bilbo replied with a sigh. "Of what could have happened to them."

"Just driving a point home, then?" Nori asked as he held a shovel.

"Yep." Bilbo nodded as Bofur came back with sacks, the only items he could find to place the decapitated body parts in, with Fíli and Kíli behind him.

The two stared in shock at the remains of the farmer and his family. Fíli looked pale while Kíli went a bit green at the sight. Bilbo sighed and walked over to the two.

"Do understand have badly this could have ended?" Bilbo asked, and the two nodded, still struck dumb at the sight. "Good. You two could have been killed and we never would have known if I hadn't remembered you hadn't had supper yet. Next time something like losing the ponies happens, just let us know."

"Thank you." Fíli whispered as he helped Kíli remain on his feet.

"You're welcome." Bilbo replied. "Now let's get Kíli back outside and cooled off."

No one protested as the hobbit helped the younger dwarf and his brother back out of the troll-hoard. Dori, Balin, Bifur, Bombur, Ori, and Óin looked at them curiously as they exited, though Óin had a more annoyed look that his patient had been dragged off.

"The remains of the farmer and his family are down there." Bilbo said. "Just needed to drive a point of how severe the trolls were home."

"Ah." Óin nodded while the rest of the group looked disturbed when Bofur and Nori came back out with four sacks and the shovel.

"Let's get these poor souls buried." Bofur said, his usual cheerfulness gone.

Dori took the shovel from Nori and led the way back to the farmer's house while Bilbo and Fíli gathered some clothes to wet down and place on Kíli's skin to help him cool off. It didn't take long before the rest of the dwarves in the troll-hoard finished setting aside a chest of gold, and burying it after Nori returned with the shovel. At Glóin's insistence, they filled up 14 bags of money so everyone would have their own money to use on the remainder of the trip. This was making Thorin consider implementing the old saying, 'You broke it, you bought it', instead of having Glóin and Óin being bleed dry by the actions of the company when they came across any towns.

"How's he doing?" Thorin asked as he came over to Óin, Fíli, Bilbo, and Kíli.

"He'll be alright." Óin replied with a nod. "Just needs an hour or two of rest."

"I think we all need that." Bilbo replied with a yawn. "We were up all day yesterday and last night."

It was then that Bilbo noticed that Thorin had _Orcrist_ strapped to his back and _Deathless_ was in his hand. Yep, Thorin looked so much better with the elven blade on him. Such a finishing look.

"Born from the maws of dragon, I am always hungry and thirsty." Bilbo read the inscription on the scabbard for_ Orcrist_, making Thorin raise an eyebrow.

"You read elvish?" Thorin questioned.

"My mother taught me." Bilbo replied with a shrug. "She also taught me their tongue, wanting me to be ready for anything if I went off adventuring. And to be able to tell a greeting from an insult."

Thorin conceded that it was a good enough reason, to know if your 'enemy' was insulting you or not, to have learn Sindarin. It was then that Bilbo realized the dwarf was holding out _Deathless_ to him. Bilbo looked at him in shock.

"You still don't have a proper sword yet." Thorin said.

Bilbo was speechless as he took the offered sword from Thorin, not noticing how everyone else had gone quiet. For Thorin to give one of his weapons to Bilbo was stating his intention to court the hobbit. Actually, it was one of the ways that a dwarf declared their intentions to court if they didn't have access of a forge to make something from metal or stone, and Bilbo did know that. Too bad he had to pretend that he didn't.

Bilbo pulled the sword from its sheath and stepped back to do a few practice swings. Thankfully he was able to wield the blade properly now that he'd had a month of wrestling with Fíli and Kíli to build up some muscles.

"I do believe this will work." Bilbo nodded his head in approval.

"Good." Thorin nodded before glaring at the rest of the jaw dropped dwarves.

"Bilbo." Gandalf called, and Bilbo went over, knowing that the wizard had _Sting_. "Even though you now have a sword from Thorin, I'd like you to have this."

"How come?" Bilbo asked as he took the long elvish dagger.

"This blade is of an elvish make, which means that it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are about." Gandalf replied. "Master Thorin's new blade will as well."

"Alright." Bilbo sighed and tightened the belt that _Sting_ was on over his coat and placed the sheath of _Deathless_ on his back under his bow and quiver of arrows.

"Now that you're 'properly armed' according to your fellow dwarves, there is something else I'd like you to remember." Gandalf said. "True courage is about knowing not when to take a life… but rather, when to spare one."

"You're starting to look like a warrior there Bilbo." Bofur called, his cheekiness returning now that the farmer and his family had been properly cared for.

"Is it a bad look?" Bilbo asked.

"No." Thorin shook his head, surprising everyone. "You wear it well."

"Thank you." Bilbo nodded his head and looked away to Kíli before Thorin saw his blush.

"Something's coming!" Dwalin called.

"Stay together!" Thorin ordered. "Fíli, keep Kíli safe."

Bilbo didn't say anything as he moved to protect Kíli's unguarded back while drawing _Deathless_. A brief glance at _Sting_ told him that the orcs and wargs hadn't found them early, so it was just Radagast. Sure enough, the Brown Wizard came out of the brush on his giant rabbit pulled sled.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Radagast screamed as the sled came to a halt.

"Radagast." Gandalf announced as he sheathed his sword. "It's Radagast the Brown. Well, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf." Radagast replied, very twitchy from what Bilbo knew was his brief experience in Dol Guldur. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf prompted.

Radagast inhaled sharply, and then paused. He did it again before frowning. Bilbo gave a half smile and shook his head at the forgetfulness of the Brown Wizard. You'd think something like a sick forest and giant spiders wouldn't be so hard to forget.

"Just give me a minute." Radagast whimpered. "Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it."

Many of the dwarves still had their weapons drawn but most were giving Radagast 'you're crazy' looks. Being such a scatter brain didn't improve their opinion of the wizard that had bird poo running down the side of his face, and the Baggins side of Bilbo was inclined to agree at how unrespectable the wizard was.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all." Radagast realized as he quickly stuck out his tongue. "It's a silly old… stick insect."

Gandalf picked up the bug as if something like this happened to him every day and gave it back to his fellow wizard. Radagast accepted the insect and placed it in one of his pockets.

"A wizard on a giant rabbit pulled sled after a rough night with trolls." Bilbo mused. "I suppose there are worse ways to start the morning."

"What could possibly top this?" Fíli wanted to know.

"Being used as a warg's chew toy." Bilbo replied, and the dwarf had to concede.

"That will not happen to any of us." Thorin said, having heard the conversation.

"My father didn't plan on it happening to him either." Bilbo replied with a sigh.

"Ah." Thorin seemed at a loss of what to say, but understood that they had to be ready for the unexpected things to happen.

Thorin's eyes connected with Bilbo's, and surprisingly, the dwarf looked away first. Bilbo was confused, but grateful Thorin had broken eye contact so he wouldn't see him blush, something he seemed to be doing every time Thorin looked at him. He really needed to get himself under control before Thorin thought he was sick and had Óin check him over. That would have been embarrassing.

But why had Thorin looked away from him?

* * *

**MMMG:** I kid you not, when the dwarves enter the troll-hoard, look at the right side of the screen and you'll see the silhouette of a woman's head, a hand, and a boot on spikes as the camera pans. It's right after Gandalf's 'Be careful what you touch' line and before the camera cuts to Thorin and shows the gold on the ground.

And I know that heat stroke can be very severe, but Kíli is only over heated and feeling a bit sluggish right now, the mild end of heat stroke. I've been at that stage on long road trips plenty of times to know how the poor dwarf is feeling.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**MMMG:** Okay everyone, here is chapter 9! Thanks for the 19 reviews! I love it!

We have reached the warg chase. Hold onto your middle-earth version of seat belts, cause here we go!

* * *

_FanFiction Queen (guest): You're welcome for the dedication. And poor, poor Gandalf. -laughs at the sight of the maroon robed wizard with rainbow colored hair- And Kíli had mild heat stroke because he was too close to the trolls fire and stuffed in a sack, twice. He simply spent too much time near a heat source and overheated._

_Malo919: Would you like some popcorn while we watch Thorin in his puppy-love stage? And you're right, some of the dwarves have figured it out. Balin, Glóin, and surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Nori, who is trying to get a betting pool going._

_StEmpois (guest): Glad you like my character depictions, and Rivendell will have to wait until next chapter. Thanks for pointing out that oops, I've gotten it corrected, (I think). _

_Azile (guest): No, I don't purposely listen to any music. Just the background music the movie plays while I watch it, but that's it._

_Alaiana Potter: Must feed inner fangirl! Rivendell is next chapter, sorry to disappoint._

_Nataly S. Potter: Glad you like Bilbo getting _Deathless_. Sad part is he won't get to use it for a while, (Goblin Town, if I do that). While it is hard to decide what to change, the results have been good so far._

_Beloved Daughter: Re-watched the cave troll scene yet? Disturbing, right? Yep, Bilbo was given _Deathless_, Thorin has his reasons, but he's not sharing them. _

* * *

**MMMG:** Okay, I don't own the Hobbit or anything else from any other Bagginshield writers that may have found its way into my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Bilbo sighed as the two wizards went off to talk. While he didn't want to linger, he also wanted to know what Radagast had told Gandalf. He had missed the conversation last time, and wanted to know what specifically had made the brown wizard panic enough to find his friend. Thorin, apparently had the same idea and was standing with his backs to the two Ishtari, but kept frowning as he tilted his head, straining to hear the conversation.

Bilbo walked over and stood next to Thorin, who greeted him with a nod before turning to try and hear the words of the two wizards before he growled at not being able to catch all of what was being said. Bilbo touched his arm, and once he had the dwarf's attention, raised a finger to his lips while he tilted his head to hear the conversation. Thorin raised an eyebrow before glancing at Bilbo's pointed ears and seemed to get that hobbits could probably hear near as well as an elf and thus could hear the words between the wizards better than he could.

"The Greenwood is sick Gandalf, a darkness has fallen over it." Radagast was saying. "Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs."

"Webs?" Gandalf questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf." Radagast Replied. "Giant ones. Some spawn of Ungoliant, or I'm not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur."

Bilbo barely bit back a growl. Gandalf _knew_ that there were spiders in Mirkwood? And he didn't even warn them? Maybe he thought they were in the southern part of the forest and hadn't traveled all the way north to the elven path, but he still could have warned them.

"Dol Guldur?" Gandalf looked disturbed as he looked back. "But the old fortress is abandoned."

"No Gandalf." Radagast shook his head. "Tis not. A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come."

Bilbo exhaled as he tuned out the rest of what would be said. He knew that the Necromancer in the ruins of Dol Guldur was really Sauron in disguise, but it wasn't like he had gone visiting and had tea with the fallen Maiar lately, so there was no way he could warn Gandalf.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, worry in his face.

"The Greenwood is sick and filled with giant spiders the size of a horse." Bilbo sighed and spoke quietly, not wanting Gandalf to know that he had been eavesdropping. "And the source of this evil is at the southern end of the Greenwood, in a ruined fortress called Dol Guldur."

Thorin took in all of the information Bilbo heard, and Bilbo could swear he saw the wheels turning in the dwarf's head. He original planned to go around Mirkwood, and this probably sealed it. As long as they had enough time, it was possible to go around the northern tip, but it took them dangerously close to Mount Gundabad.

While Mount Gundabad was where Durin the Deathless had awoken in the First Age, it had fallen to the orcs in the Second Age, and despite multiple cleansings after many battles, it still remained an orc stronghold. In fact, it was probably where Azog was currently hanging out, or at the watch tower of Amon Súl aka Weathertop.

At that moment, a familiar and bone-chilling howl sounded.

"That was not a wolf." Bilbo snarled.

The hobbit drew his bow and notched an arrow, looking to where he knew the warg was going to leap from. And sure enough, the warg growled and jumped down from the crag it was atop of, fully intending to take down Dori for its next meal. A quiz _twang_ from Bilbo's bow brought down the beast, where it was very quickly finished off by Dori, Nori, and Thorin. Bilbo drew back another arrow and fired over Thorin's shoulder, felling the second Warg that was going for their leader. Despite the arrow in its neck, the large canine tried to get back up, only to fall the final time to Dwalin's twin axes.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin grunted as he removed _Orcrist_ from the warg's head. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Oh joy." Bilbo mumbled sourly as he retrieved his arrows, earning sympathetic look from several members of the company who remembered what happened to his parents.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked, approaching Thorin.

"No one." Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf demanded, a bit angry and loud.

"_No one_, I swear." Thorin shouted back before lowering his voice. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"We are being hunted, that's what." Bilbo said solemnly.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin pointed out the obvious.

"We can't!" Ori called as he came back leading 3 ponies, Bifur leading another 4. "We only have 7 ponies. The rest bolted. We don't have enough to double up and be able to out run the wargs."

"Seven is better than none." Bilbo sighed. "We'll be able to take more supplies and have the ponies run alongside us."

"I'll draw them off." Radagast offered.

"These are Gundabad Wargs." Gandalf said as he turned to his friend. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits." Radagast said as he pointed to his sled, earning odd looks from everyone there. "I'd like to see them try."

"Besides, what form of canine can refuse hunting rabbit?" Bilbo asked, and then looked to the brown wizard. "No offense meant, Radagast."

"None taken." Radagast shrugged in reply as he got back on his sled.

"Besides, Kíli won't be able to run for long anyway." Bilbo sighed as he gathered his pack up.

"What?" Kíli protested. "Yes I can!"

"Run from where you are to your uncle, and I'll concede." Bilbo replied.

The young dwarf looked the short distance from him to his uncle, believing that it was a pointless endeavor, but he was going to humor the hobbit anyway, and started running. But once he got halfway there, he stumbled and nearly fell flat on his face. And he would have if Bilbo hadn't caught him in time.

"You're still overheated." Bilbo sighed. "Stay on a pony and shoot any wargs that manage to find us. Hopefully, that won't happen."

* * *

Less than 10 minutes later, the remaining of the wargs and orcs had reached the forest. Taking a deep breath, Bilbo watched as Radagast and his rabbits shot out of the forest, the brown wizard laughing the bird poo right off of his face while the wargs and orc chased him. And while he was at it, Radagast was yelling some pretty good insults over his shoulders.

"Come on!" Gandalf whispered as Radagast led the wargs away, and the company rushed across a rocky plain.

Fíli had mounted up behind Kíli to help keep him steady, both of them on Myrtle. Bombur was also mounted on a pony since his weight would keep the equine more stable than the rest of them. Ori was mounted up with Nori behind him, at Dori's insistence, and Óin was on a fourth pony. Each dwarf had a lead rope that connected to their saddles leading the final three ponies so they didn't wander off.

Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Glóin, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bilbo, and Gandalf all had one of their weapons drawn ready to fight in case the wargs got to close. Ducking behind rocks and doing their best to keep the ponies from making noise, the company ran across the rocky plains. At one point, they stopped as Radagast and the wargs run not too far away in front of them.

"Stay together." Gandalf whispered as he gestured for them to move in a different direction.

"Move!" Thorin ordered as he gestured with _Orcrist_ to follow Gandalf.

Bilbo knew it was a bloody miracle the wargs hadn't scented the ponies, so he thanks Eru for small mercies, knowing they wouldn't last long. Running to keep up with Ori and Nori mounted on pony back, Bilbo grabbed the bridle and pulled back to get their mount to stop so they wouldn't go out in the open where the wargs would see them. Radagast and the orc mounted wargs ran by, much closer than the last pass. That was too close.

"Come on!" Gandalf ordered and gestured in a new direction. "Quick!"

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked as everyone ran passed him.

Bilbo paused near Thorin, who nodded for the hobbit to keep going. Gandalf didn't reply and started running again. Thorin rolled his eyes as he followed Bilbo, who had also rolled his eyes at Gandalf's actions. Bilbo had not ever been to Rivendell before, at least, not in this lifetime, so it wasn't as if he could tell Thorin what Gandalf's plans were.

As the wargs ran in front of them again, and Bilbo wondering if Radagast had any sense of direction while they pressed up against a large rock, he heard a familiar growl. Bilbo looked up to see an orc mounted warg. The warg was growling and the orc had its weapon drawn. Taking his gaze away, Bilbo realized that Thorin was looking at him, and then to his bow. Nodding once, Bilbo notched an arrow and glanced at Kíli, who also had his bow drawn. Bilbo arched his fingers to make a claw shape and Kíli bared his teeth briefly. Both understood that Bilbo would get the warg and Kíli would get the orc.

Bilbo took a deep breath and quickly stepped out from cover as Fíli guided Myrtle back to Kíli could get a clear shot as well. Both bows went _twang _and the warg fell dead, falling off the rock while the orc was stunned at the arrow in its shoulder. Dwalin, Bifur, and Thorin quickly leapt forward to finish the orc off, but it gave a screech as its life left its pathetic body. Bilbo knew that the sounds of their fight would carry quite far and alert the rest of the wargs and orcs to their location.

"Run!" Bilbo yelled as the wargs started howling, this time coming straight for them.

Bilbo ran as quick as he could, and yelped when someone picked him up by his jacket to set him on a pony. Glancing back once he was properly situated, Bilbo was surprised to see that it had been Thorin who had grabbed him and set him in front of him on Bungo. Balin and Dwalin had also paired up, Bifur had mounted up with Óin, Bofur with Bombur, and Dori teamed up with Glóin on the last pony. In an instant, Bilbo understood that since they were now 'found', they needed as much speed as possible. Gandalf had longer legs and could keep up running with them easier.

But all too soon, Thorin halted the pony as Wargs appeared in the distance in front of them.

"There they are!" Glóin yelled as he pointed.

"This way!" Gandalf called as he led them towards the secret entrance that would only fit people, not animals. "Quickly!"

Thorin made move to follow, but Bilbo put his hands over the dwarf's to stop him. Thorin frowned as Bilbo took the reins and turned the pony in the _opposite_ direction that Gandalf was going.

"What are you doing?" Thorin demanded.

"I remembered something my mother told me from her travels." Bilbo said as he spurred Bungo into a trot. "Those rocks over there, she has them drawn in her journal. There's a hidden tunnel that's large enough for a horse with its rider to travel through."

"This way!" Thorin called over his shoulder, making Gandalf protest as the dwarves all followed their leader's orders.

"There's more coming!" Kíli yelled.

"Take the reins." Bilbo ordered Thorin.

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo swung his right leg over Bungo's withers, wrapped his left arm around Thorin's chest and back, and swung himself around so he was now seated behind the dwarf. Drawing his bow, Bilbo fired arrows, hearing Kíli do the same, and killing as many orcs and wargs as possible, the ones that were in range of their weapons.

"We're surrounded!" Fíli yelled as he looked in another direction.

"This way!" Bilbo called and waved his arm before firing another arrow.

"Where are you leading us?" Gandalf demanded, nearly out of breath as he caught up.

"To safety." Bilbo replied. "More specifically, to Rivendell."

"What?" Thorin growled and tried to stop Bungo.

"Look at it this way…" Bilbo huffed as he slapped the hands away. "You can hide with the elves for a couple of days while keeping your mouth shut about the quest before continuing on, or get killed here and now by wargs and never reach Erebor. Your choice."

Thorin glared at Bilbo and had the hobbit seriously thinking that the dwarf would rather die by wargs then accept help from an elf. Not on his watch.

"Please." Bilbo pleaded, and saw a flicker of an emotion in Thorin's eyes.

"Fine." Thorin conceded, although it was very grumpily.

"Look at it this way, if anything gets ruined, you won't get charge for it since Glóin gave us all a full purse of money." Bilbo pointed out as they reached the rocks, quickly dismounted, and pulled a large pine tree branch back to reveal the tunnel.

"Come on, move!" Thorin yelled, backing Bungo away so everyone else could go in first. "Quickly, all of you!"

Balin and Dwalin were the first two in the tunnel, followed by Bifur and Óin, and Fíli and Kíli. A warg got too close to Bungo, making the pony rear as Bilbo fired an arrow to kill the beast while Thorin slammed _Orcrist_ into its skull before getting the pony under control. While that happened, Bombur and Bofur slipped in, followed by Ori and Nori, and Dori and Glóin. Gandalf followed the ponies, counting the dwarves as they entered the cave.

Thorin reached down and grabbed Bilbo again, this time laying Bilbo across his lap instead of helping him mount before they entered the tunnel as well. At least it was dark inside so no one could see him blushing. Oh who was he kidding, several dwarves could probably see his red cheeks, and he wouldn't be surprised if Smaug came down for a landing.

Just as the orcs and wargs reach the crack, an elvish horn sounded. Bilbo sighed in relief, both at Lord Elrond's 'timely' arrival, and that Thorin finally allowed him to sit back up and spurred Bungo further into the tunnel, away from the fray.

"Elves." Thorin muttered sourly as the sounds of the conflict reached the companies ears.

"At least we know where Gandalf went last night." Bilbo sighed.

"What do you mean?" Thorin questioned.

"Rivendell's border is still a good 5 miles away, according to my mother's journal." Bilbo replied. "The wargs came from the west, like us, so they wouldn't have alerted the elves to our presence. There's no way they could have known we were coming unless someone told them."

"Meddlesome old coot." Thorin growled.

"Help me shave his beard in Rivendell?" Bilbo whispered.

Thorin's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but nodded his head in agreement after he quickly thought it over. Apparently, he had also had enough of Gandalf's actions and also wanted to see the wizard to suffer a bit. By dwarven standards, the Gandalf would be considered disgraced until his beard grew back out.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads." Dwalin called back. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur called back.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf agreed, making Bilbo and Thorin shoot glares at the back of his gray head.

"Tonight?" Thorin whispered.

"If we're not too tired." Bilbo replied, and then found himself blushing again.

Thorin's arms were resting on Bilbo's, waist, hips, and thighs so he could hold onto Bungo's reins, and that position had Bilbo, well… sitting in Thorin's lap. Before Bilbo could contemplate this new fact too much, exhaustion from staying up all day yesterday, all night last night, and most of today caught up with him, and he slumped back into the solid body behind him, letting his head rest in the crook of Thorin's neck.

"Sorry." Bilbo mumbled as his eyes shut.

"It's alright." Thorin whispered back as he shifted the reins into one hand and wrapped one of his arm around completely Bilbo's waist. "Rest."

Before Bilbo could comprehend what was happening, he was out cold, breathing steadily and deeply. Thorin looked down at the hobbit's still and peaceful face as he rode, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. While he didn't like the idea of going to the… _elves_, of all people for any sort of aid, at least Bilbo had been honest with him, instead of keeping a secret like Gandalf had been doing as of late.

Thorin knew that Bilbo was not what he had first expected him to be, soft and unable to protect himself in the wild, but he had been proven wrong and that was okay. He was also dedicated to keeping Kíli and Fíli out of trouble and safe at all times as well.

And that made the tugging feeling coming from his heart and soul okay too.

* * *

**MMMG:** End of chapter 9! Next chapter is dinner at Rivendell!

Please review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**MMMG:** Oh wow! 26 reviews? Am I reading that right? Yes! 26 reviews! Oh I love you guys so much, I'm posting chapter 10 for you!

Okay, I've made a couple of edits in the last two chapters that are important.

1st, I've moved the date of the Trollshaws further down, from May 25th and 26th to June 6th and 7th. Why? Because there is no way that Thorin will stay in Rivendell for more than two weeks unless someone is seriously injured. My original timeline had them staying for like, 4 weeks before Elrond read the map, so that needed to get changed.

2nd, When Thorin gives Bilbo _Deathless_, I originally wrote that Thorin was practically proclaiming Bilbo was kin, but that was an oops. For a dwarf to give someone a weapon the way Thorin did, that's one of the ways they can say, "I would like to court you". They use this method when they don't have access of a forge to make something from metal or stone.

On another note, I've decided to add the Dwalin x Nori pairing. I watch the movies and keep seeing those two next to each other, (Dwalin bumping dishes to Nori in Bag End, Nori sitting next to Dwalin in Rivendell, Dwalin pulling Nori out from under the Goblin King after Gandalf disembowels him, running from Smaug in Erebor, you get the idea). So I've decided to add our guard and thief to the romance mix.

* * *

_XxBlabberMouthxX: Current pairings are Bilbo x Thorin, Fíli x Kíli, and I've also just added Dwalin x Nori. _

_Malo919: More popcorn coming up! Hope you like this next part, cause I have a hard time not squealing every time I read it, and I'm the one who wrote it!_

_Killer-Fangirl: You're right, Thorin is completely in love with Bilbo. And I just couldn't leave Myrtle to get eaten by wargs, I love that pony too much. _

_Alaiana Potter: Thorin doesn't like Bilbo, he _loves_ Bilbo, and yes, he knows it. And none of the dwarves need to guess it. See the second edit up there as to why. _

_Nataly S. Potter: Not completely, it will just get down to Gandalf the White sized. And remember, I warned that there would be mild Gandalf bashing. Just to make you happy, there is little to none in this chapter. But it will pick up again, probably at Beorn's house. _

_Goldenhartedvamp: Bilbo decided not to tell anyone unless he has their complete trust, or the One Ring gets destroyed, whichever came first. Stated in chapter 2, or 3, but I think it's 2. _

_FanFiction Queen: Glad to help. And who doesn't scream when Thorin cuddles Bilbo? Not me. -squeals-_

_Islandwitch: Glad you like my portrayal of Bilbo. As much as I'm okay with him being a kick-ass hobbit warrior, he's still a hobbit. That always needs to come first. _

* * *

**MMMG:** I don't own the Hobbit or anything else that may have come from another Bagginshield writer. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

As much as Thorin glared, it did nothing to stop the snickers from several members of the company every time they looked back at him and the hobbit currently sleeping in his arms. Then again, he had brought it upon himself by giving Bilbo _Deathless_. By giving Bilbo his sword, Thorin was basically stating that he wanted to court Bilbo, but their burglar didn't know that. But he would soon if the rest of the dwarves didn't stop their infernal chuckles at Thorin's current actions.

Gandalf had remained oblivious to it all, very surprisingly. He seemed more concerned about getting the remaining maroon color out of his robes then the latest dwarf gossip.

After glaring at Dwalin, the smirking bastard, for the 26th time in an hour, Thorin shifted his attention to the sleeping Bilbo. He knew his face softened every time he looked at the halfling, and sometimes a small smile would reach his lips.

Like all races of Middle-Earth, the dwarves were 'pre-destined' to have just one person that truly and wholly completed them, thought they could happily married others if they could not find that one, like so many were unable to do. Their One, their Ze. Their Kurdel ra Umúradel, their Heart of Hearts and Soul of Souls.

The first time he and Bilbo had made eye contact back at the pasture in the Shire, something inside Thorin had simply _sung_ with joy. And Thorin knew… he knew that Bilbo was his Ze. At first he denied it. After all, why would the royal line of Durin have a Kurdel that was not a dwarf? But as time went by, Bilbo had proved himself, first by agreeing to come on the quest even after he had no warning, second by the little things he did around camp, and third in his unwavering care for all of the dwarves, but not being a mother hen about it.

Bilbo would coax shy Ori out of his shell, roughhouse with Fíli and Kíli, talk food and tea with Bombur and Dori, and medicine with Óin, helped Glóin gather firewood, attempted to carve, and was actually doing fairly well, with Bofur and Bifur, nicking things off of Nori when Nori nicked things off of him and then the two laughed about it later, discuss old books and maps with Balin, attempted a wrestling match with Dwalin, and lasted a good while before he lost, and just simply being there when Thorin unknowingly needed him the most.

Thorin could no longer deny that Bilbo was his Umúradel, especially after the trolls. Bilbo could have been hurt when he pushed Fíli, Kíli, and Ori down and allowed himself to be grabbed to keep them safe from harm, but he did it anyway. As soon as possible, even if he had to ask… the _elves_ if he could use their forge, Thorin would make Bilbo a hair bead made of some metal he always had on him, and officially state his intentions to court him.

* * *

"Bilbo."

Bilbo sighed as his name was called. Time to get up already? He had only just gotten asleep. Did he have to air out the bed sheets today? He was certain it was Frodo's turn.

"Wake up, Kurdûh."

Wait… Frodo never called him that before. In fact, he wasn't even sure what Kurdûh meant. The voice was deeper than Frodo's, so it wasn't Frodo who was talking to him. Peeling his eyes open, Bilbo was greeted to the sight of someone's neck and black beard. Then it all came rushing back.

"Oh!" Bilbo gasped, sat up a tad too quick, and ended up slumping against Thorin's chest again as his head spun.

"Easy Bilbo." Thorin's voice soothed as the world stopped spinning. "According to Gandalf, we're nearly there. I thought you'd rather be awake when greeted by the elves instead of them thinking you were no more than a sleeping lump."

"Thank you." Bilbo nodded his head and slowly sat up straight, grateful that the world stayed the right way this time.

Bilbo shivered as they passed through the boundary magic that surrounded the Last Homely House east of the sea. He had no idea why he could feel the powerful magic. Maybe it was because he had been destined to find the One Ring, and therefore was naturally sensitive to the magic from the other rings of power.

"There's light ahead!" Glóin called back.

Bilbo looked up as Bungo exited the tunnel, blinking a few time to let his eyes readjust to sunlight. There it was. Built on a cliff face that had waterfalls running down into the city, and trees planted just about everywhere, the Valley of Imladris. Rivendell.

"I can't believe that Gandalf would have led us here without warning." Thorin huffed. "It's humiliating enough, having to seek refuge with the enemy."

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'My enemy's enemy is my friend'?" Bilbo asked.

"Once or twice." Thorin admitted as he dismounted from Bungo.

"Dwarves and Elves both have an enemy of the orcs, so that makes you 'acquaintances'." Bilbo, still on top of the pony, explained. "You should at least be able to be civil with one another during our short time here."

"The elves will not give our quest there blessing." Thorin brooded. "They will try to stop us."

"Which is why we keep our mouths shut about it and let Gandalf do the talking to get us a meal and beds tonight." Bilbo replied.

Thorin looked at him with an emotion Bilbo was unable to identify. It made Bilbo a little uncomfortable since he had prided himself on being able to tell what Thorin was thinking by his eyes, and now he couldn't even guess what was going through Thorin's head.

"What would I do without you?" Thorin sighed as he led Bungo after the rest of the dwarves who had begun to follow Gandalf further into the valley.

"Well, you would be fighting for your life against orc and wargs right now." Bilbo replied smartly.

"Smartass." Thorin grumbled, but his lips were turned up in a smile.

"Why thank you." Bilbo bowed as best he could from atop Bungo's back. "I made sure I wore those pants today just to annoy you."

What happened next startled everyone. Thorin threw back his head… and laughed. It was a deep loud laugh that made Bilbo feel like laughing along, but was in too much shock to actually do so. Thorin Oakenshield, head of the 'I have a stick up my arse so I'm going to brood about it' club, was _laughing_. Eru Ilúvatar, would wonders never cease?

"Is that uncle?" Kíli asked, still mounted on Myrtle at Fíli's insistence.

"Yeah." Fíli nodded, wide eyes staring at his mother's brother.

All of the dwarves stared at Thorin before looking at Bilbo, who was just as shocked as they were. Gandalf walked back to the two as Thorin's laugh diminished to chuckles, and then stopped all together once he caught sight of the gray wizard.

"Yes?" Thorin asked in his normal grumpy voice.

"Is everything alright?" Gandalf asked.

"Everything is fine." Thorin replied stiffly.

To be honest, Thorin had not meant to start laughing like that. But once he acknowledged the fact that Bilbo was his Kurdel, it felt as if a large burden had been rolled off of his shoulders, and not even the thought that their next round of aid was coming from the elves could ruin the good feeling that he had. The feeling that came from the thought that he and Bilbo could be courting before they left this elf filled valley.

"If you're sure." Gandalf replied. "As you may know, talking with the elves needs to be handled with tact, respect, and no small degree of charm."

"You do the talking." Thorin replied with a glare, as if saying the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Which is why- oh?" Gandalf looked at Thorin surprised before the dwarf marched past leading Bungo, with Bilbo still riding.

Everyone was openly staring at Thorin in shock, and Bilbo could say that some of them were even gawking. When they looked to him for clarification, all the poor hobbit could do was shrug. Very soon, they were crossing the bridge that lead to the open courtyard. Bilbo had seen the architecture before many times, but that didn't stop him from looking for a few seconds.

Once Thorin stopped walking, Bilbo dismounted and stood at his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't say or do anything stupid once Lord Elrond arrived. Several elves came over and offered to take the ponies off their hands, which they did once all of the supplies were unloaded.

"Mithrandir!" Lindir, Elrond's steward and one of his minstrels, called as he descended the staircase.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf greeted.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." Lindir replied.

"He said, 'We heard you had crossed into the Valley'." Bilbo whispered to Thorin, who seemed pleased at Bilbo's quick translation.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf told the brown haired elf.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replied.

"Oh, not here?" Gandalf questioned. "Where is he?"

Lindir opened his mouth to reply when the same elvish horn that sounded when they elves attacked the orcs sounded again. The elf closed his mouth as Bilbo turned to see the horses the elves were riding crossing the bridge.

"I'm moving." Bilbo said and quickly trotted over to stand by Gandalf and Lindir.

Ori, he has got to be the only one with some common sense, followed Bilbo has Thorin watched with a bewildered look. Before he turned to see the horses charging towards them and reacted as a dwarf did when they were being charged at.

"Ifridî bekâr! (Ready weapons!)" Thorin shouted and the rest of the dwarves got in a tight circle. "Close ranks!"

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the dwarves while Ori watched sympathetically as his kin were surrounded by horses' that were way taller than they were. Bilbo had hoped that Fíli and Kíli would have gotten out of the way since Kíli was still feeling a bit worn down, but they had been pulled into the center of the circle of dwarves by their uncle and Dwalin.

Soon the horses stopped, and moving quickly, Bilbo slipped through the equines, never been more grateful to be short as he ducked a horse's head and neck, Ori following and getting pulled into the circle by Dori. Very quickly he was back at Thorin's side and spotted Lord Elrond atop his black steed.

"Gandalf." Elrond called to the wizard before dismounting.

"Ah, Lord Elrond." Gandalf greeted with a smile and a brief bow. "Mellon nin. (My friend.) Mo evínedh? (Where have you been?)"

"Gandalf inquired to Lord Elrond's whereabouts." Bilbo whispered as Elrond dismounted and replied.

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. " Elrond said. "Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui."

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South." Bilbo kept translating. "We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."

"Strange for orcs to come so near our borders." Elrond said in the common tongue as he passed an orc weapon to Lindir. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"That may have been us." Gandalf said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"That was us." Bilbo snorted.

Elrond looked directly at him and the weapons he carried before a smile broke out on his face. Walking over to Bilbo, Elrond knelt down and gently touched his forehead to Bilbo's in a very ancient but traditional hobbit greeting.

"Welcome to Rivendell Bilbo Baggins, child of Belladonna." Elrond said as he pulled away.

"You knew my mother?" Bilbo asked.

"And you as well." Elrond replied as his smile became very smirk-like. "I helped your mother welcome you into this world."

"Oh!" Bilbo's eyes went wide and his face flushed as several elves and dwarves snickered at his expense. "I never knew that."

"Now you do." Elrond nodded. "You bear her bow well."

"Thank you." Bilbo nodded his head as the Elf Lord stood back up and looked to the broody looking dwarf next to Bilbo.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin." Elrond greeted.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said politely.

"Unless Lord Elrond was present at your birth to." Bofur whispered loudly, earning more chuckles from all there as Thorin glared at the miner.

"While we have not met, I knew your grandfather when he was king under the mountain." Elrond clarified as the elf riders rode off the stable their mounts. "You have his bearing."

"Indeed." Thorin replied. "I don't recall him ever mentioning you."

Bilbo sighed in relief. Thorin was not being a rude arse like he had last time. In fact, he sounded a touch curious, but also a bit peeved. Probably because of the way Elrond greeted him, in a traditional hobbit greeting.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor." Elrond instructed, and Lindir walked up the steps to obey. "Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."

"That sounds absolutely lovely." Bilbo sighed as his stomach gave a loud rumble, making Elrond's mouth twitch in amusement.

"What did you say?" Kíli asked the elf lord.

"Mr. Baggins seems to be able to translate just fine." Elrond smiled as he started up the stairs.

"Light the fires, bring forth the wine." Bilbo translated, although he was blushing at the praise as well as being caught. "We must feed our guests."

"That does sound good." Fíli agreed. "Please lead on."

"I can't wait to try the meat pies mother described." Bilbo said as Lord Elrond led them to the rooms they would be staying in so they could freshen up.

"I'll make sure that some are there." Elrond promised.

"What about the venison roasts?" Bilbo asked eagerly. "Will there be any of those?"

"Yes." Elrond chuckled. "Here are your rooms."

"Thank you." Bilbo bowed before everyone went inside.

"What was that about?" Thorin asked, a bit angrily, as soon as the door closed.

"What was what about?" Bilbo asked, confused.

"Him touching his forehead to yours." Thorin clarified.

"Oh, that's a traditional hobbit greeting." Bilbo nodded his head as he understood. "You dwarves smash foreheads, hobbits gently touch foreheads. He probably learned it from my mother."

Thorin calmed down after hearing the explanation. In dwarven culture, touching foreheads was reserved for kin and your spouse, but it seemed that it was a little different for hobbits. Lord Elrond was not trying to stake a claim on _his_ Umúradel.

The bathing area was a relief for the dwarves, though they didn't have the time to make full use of it. They only had enough time to put on a change of clothes that didn't smell like sheep/trolls and sweat. Bilbo took off his weapons, except for _Sting_, and had Thorin bring _Orcrist_ along as well.

Lindir showed them the way to the dining hall. It looked the same as the last time this had happened. Two low tables between the pedestal that Bofur had/would dance on and Frodo had/would place the One Ring on and another table a upon a higher dais. Except this time, there were six chairs around the High Table instead of three. The musicians were already playing their instruments, reminding Bilbo of another detail.

"Kíli." Bilbo whispered as he snagged the prince's elbow. "I wouldn't recommend you try flirting with any of the elves here. They aren't overly fond of dwarves."

"Okay." Kíli nodded before following Fíli again, scraping his plan to make his Ze jealous.

"Master Baggins." Elrond said as he and Gandalf showed. "If it is alright with you, you may join myself, Gandalf, and Master Thorin, and my children at the High Table tonight."

"I would be honored." Bilbo replied, though the main reason he was joining the High Table was to give Thorin a companion.

Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond, eating with them was a new twist. Arwen was currently in Lothlorien, so she wasn't present, and young Aragon, aka Estel at this current stage of his life, was only 10 years of age and unable to join the High Table.

"These are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond introduced his twins, and the two bowed before they all sat down to dine.

Gandalf sat at Elrond's right, his robes still having a layer of maroon color in them. Thorin sat to Elrond's left and Bilbo sat at Thorin's left. Elladan and Elrohir sat between Bilbo and Gandalf, the mischief in their eyes immediately reminding Bilbo of Fíli and Kíli.

The rest of the dwarves sat at the other two tables available. Nori, Dwalin, Óin, Bofur, Kíli, and Bifur were at one table, and Balin, Fíli, Bombur, Dori, Ori, and Glóin were seated at the other table, but all of the dwarves immediately began to dig into the meat set upon the tables. Yes, Bilbo did feel a bit smug at 'tricking' the elves into serving the dwarves meat, but perhaps it would cause less damage to any furniture in the later days of their stay.

Bilbo immediately went for the meat pies on the table, the food having been a favorite of his in his last lifetime. Chomping down, Bilbo gave a soft moan while his eyes closed in bliss as the familiar taste ran across his palate. Eru Ilúvatar, take him now! He would die happy.

"Based on your reaction, the meat pies are delicious." Elrond noted.

Bilbo didn't reply. He just grabbed the platter that held the meat pies and set it on top of his plate, glaring at everyone who would dare take the wonderful food from him. The meat pies were _his_! Everyone else could eat salad.

"That would be a yes." Thorin sighed as a smile tugged at his lips, watching as Bilbo actually slapped Elrohir's wrist when he tried to sneak a meat pie from under Bilbo's nose. "You never get between a hobbit and the food he wants to eat. Ever. Fíli and Kíli learned that lesson the hard way."

"Oh?" Elrond raised an eyebrow in questioning manner.

"Due to what followed their attempt, let's just say that I can never look at yarn and pink flowers the same ever again." Thorin replied as he suppressed a shudder.

"They should have known better by then." Bilbo replied.

"Mt. Doom hath no fury like keeping a hobbit from his food." Elrond recited.

"Couldn't you have told us sooner?" Elrohir grumbled as he rubbed his stinging wrist.

"You know better than to take food from a guest." Elrond scolded.

"Indeed." Elladan agreed.

"And you're not better." Elrond gave his youngest a glared as Bilbo kicked him and took back the meat pie he had taken.

"Elves eat meat?" Bofur asked, looking up to the High Table as he placed some venison on his plate. "I was under the impression you were herbivores."

"Vegetarian, Bofur." Bilbo corrected. "The term is vegetarian."

"Yeah, that." Bofur nodded, still looking for an answer.

"While we do prefer our vegetables, elves will eat meat when the mood strikes us." Elladan replied. "We mostly enjoy fish, but on the occasion we will hunt for a deer or wild boar."

"Oh." Ori hummed, his hands twitching, just wishing he had his journal with him.

"Lord Elrond, I feel that I should tell you that there are three new and ugly statues of trolls not far from your borders." Bilbo said.

"Trolls?" Elrond asked in surprise.

"Yes." Bilbo nodded. "We had the unfortunate pleasure of nearly being eaten by them last night."

"Will you please tell me what happened?" Elrond asked.

So Bilbo told the tale. He wished he could have told the fight of how it happened last lifetime to spare Fíli and Kíli the humiliation, but he couldn't, so he kept his voice low so none of the musicians would hear and torment them later. And he also swore Elladan and Elrohir to secrecy as well, remembering the pranks the two had come up with during his stay in Rivendell last lifetime after his 111th birthday.

He told how he discovered the trolls and the Durin princes' capture, the fight and him getting caught, -here Thorin interjected that he was caught keeping the boys and Ori safe from harm-, the sacks and spit, and the stalling for time until Gandalf split the rock and turned the trolls to stone. And also what happened to the farmer's family.

"At least the poor souls were properly laid to rest." Elrohir sighed in sadness.

"Yes, they are." Bilbo agreed before continuing, holding up _Sting_ to be examined. "We also found three elvish swords in a nearby troll-hoard. Gandalf claims that they all were made in Gondolin."

"Indeed they were." Elrond nodded as he looked _Sting_ over. "This was the dagger of Turgon, King of Gondolin, and my great-great-grandfather. This small blade was made shortly before his death, but he never got the chance to name it."

"Wow." Bilbo whispered.

"Use it well, young hobbit." Elrond said as he returned the blade. "This dagger is a good sword for one of your race."

"Thank you." Bilbo nodded his head while Thorin offered _Orcrist_ to Elrond.

"This is _Orcrist_, the Goblin Cleaver." Elrond said in wonder. "A famous blade made in Gondolin by the High Elves of the west. May it serve you well."

Thorin nodded his head as Elrond gave the blade back to him. He had actually expected the elf to keep the blade for himself, so this was a pleasant surprise. Elrond picked up the final sword, since Gandalf's hands were a little full of his cup of red wine.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer." Elrond nodded his head upon seeing it was still in excellent condition. "Sword of Turgon, King of Gondolin. All of these blades were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age."

"And they all were lost in the Fall of Gondolin?" Bilbo asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Correct." Elrond replied. "I am curious as to how they ended up in that troll-hoard, but we'll most likely never know."

"Are troll-hoards supposed to exist around here?" Bilbo asked.

"No." Gandalf shook his head with a grave look. "They haven't ventured this far south for over an age, when a darker power ruled this land."

"If you're trying to give me goose bumps, try harder." Bilbo smirked. "I think Fíli and Kíli's story of their mother chills me a bit more right now."

"And with good reason." Thorin shuddered.

The story had actually been about Thorin teaching the boys how to skin/scale animals they had caught and killed for supper. They had done a good job with the cleaning of the rabbits and fish… right on Dis's brand new kitchen table. Needless to say, all three spent the next few weeks sleeping outside. In the middle of winter.

"Can I please have a meat pie?" Elrohir begged.

"Of course." Bilbo replied as gave the elf three. "All you had to do was ask."

The elf twins stared at Bilbo like he had grown another head while Thorin, though highly amused since Bilbo had done the same to Fíli and Kíli at the start of their journey, shook his head with a neutral expression. Elrond was doing the same before he took in the sight of all of is unexpected dinner guests again.

"13 dwarves and a hobbit." Elrond mused as he sipped some wine. "Interesting traveling companions you have Gandalf."

"These are the decedents of the house of Durin." Gandalf replied.

"That's not true." Bofur called, Bifur and Bofur nodding. "We're from the Broadbeam clan, not the Longbeard clan."

"Change the tune, why don't you?" Nori asked the harpist. "I feel like I'm at a funeral."

"Did somebody die?" Óin asked, his ear trumpet stuffed with a napkin to dampen the elven music.

"Alright, lads." Bofur grinned and stood up. "There's only one thing for it."

"Oh no." Bilbo groaned as Bofur climbed atop the pedestal, for the second time, and started to sing.

Thorin groaned and placed his head in his hands. He knew he forgot to lecture the company about something before they left the room, and as is turned out, it was manners. Everyone else began to sing along and toss the vegetables about, making Thorin wince. Some movements made Thorin look up to see that Bilbo, while dodging food, had grabbed Fíli and Kíli by the scruff of their clothes and dragged the two up to the High Table.

And then he went back into the fray as the song finished. Bofur yelped when Bilbo had pushed the miner off of his pedestal and glared at him.

"Where are your manners, all of you?" Bilbo demanded angrily. "Back in Ered Luin?"

The dwarves all shrunk down in shame and in fear at the angry hobbit. They had only seen Bilbo angry once, and that was when Fíli and Kíli had stolen his dinner rations. It was still a sight they never wanted to see again, but their own actions had dug them into a hole. A _deep_ hole.

"Would you do this if Thorin invited you to dine in his home?" Bilbo demanded, earning some meager shakes of the head. "No, you wouldn't. You would show him respect because you were a guest in a king's home. We are guests in Lord Elrond's home, and here I find you are no better behaved then a pack of orcs!"

Everyone was stunned at the hobbit's ferociousness, even Thorin. While he didn't like Bilbo defending the tree-shaggers, he did understand that his kin's manners in a Lord's home were abominable and needed correction. It coming from Bilbo was an amazing thing since the hobbit really didn't anger about much, except for taking his food.

"We're sorry." Bofur whimpered.

"It's not me you need to apologize to." Bilbo corrected.

"We are terribly sorry for disrespecting the food and hospitality you have shown us." Bofur said to Elrond. "If there is any way we can make amends, please let us know."

"You'll be making amends alright." Bilbo said as he walked over to an elf that had brought some cleaning supplies when the food started getting tossed and gave Bofur a broom. "Start sweeping."

Bofur took the broom while the rest of the dwarves, aside from Thorin, went to fetch a cleaning item from the elf to join their kin in cleaning up their mess. Bilbo nodded in approval before pushing Fíli and Kíli to join.

"Don't think I didn't see the rolls and salad you two tossed." Bilbo scolded at their protests, effectively silencing them.

"Very effective, Master Baggins." Elrond nodded his head once Bilbo rejoined the High Table.

"You just have to learn how to get a point across." Bilbo replied with a shrug.

"Did you have to compare us to an orc pack?" Thorin asked.

"Would you prefer it if I said a warg's arse?" Bilbo asked with a raised eyebrow, earning a few snickers at his response.

Thorin conceded as the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. Oh, how he wanted to just scoop Bilbo up and hold him close, but he couldn't. Not yet. First, he had to ask Lord Elrond for permission to use his forge.

Thorin had a hair bead to make.

* * *

**MMMG:** Okay, as you've noticed, I've inserted some Khuzdul in this chapter. And while I'm sure not of it is accurate, the translations are as close as I can get with the sources I have. Thank you The Darrow Scholar for all your hard work with the Neo-Khuzdul dictionary!

Ze- One

Kurdel ra Umúradel- Heart of Hearts and Soul of Souls

Kurdel- Heart of Hearts

Umúradel- Soul of Souls

Kurdûh- My heart

Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**MMMG:** I'm back! I'm alive! Life sucks! Here's the chapter!

Okay, I actually am and am not following the movie for their time in Rivendell. The movie events still happen, but at different times then what the movie had. I guess you could say I'm following the book timeline with movie events. Elrond will still read the map, towards the end of their stay.

40 reviews! Sweet Eru Ilúvatar! That's the most reviews for this story ever! Thanks!

* * *

_Nataly S. Potter: Levels of Gandalf bashing has been duly noted. Yeah, I liked that change as well, and the Khuzdul. The Hobbit and Dwarf greetings were supposed to be similar. It makes great ground for a jealous Thorin. Tee-hee-hee!_

_Isil-gawien: Whoa! Different language! Hold on. -Runs off to the translator "__I love your fic, I look forward to Bilbo's reaction when Thorin make his declaration"- Oh! Glad you like it, Bilbo's reaction is in this chapter. _

_Enkii: I know, perfect line!_

_BloodyRiley: Momma Bilbo? LOL! Guess the instincts from raising Frodo still like to pop up._

_hiddenintentions: You're about to find out Bilbo's reaction._

_Anime Princess: He knew what buttons to push this time. Bilbo was definitely not expecting any returned feelings from Thorin_

_0TruestBlue0: Glad I could make you laugh in your heatstroke. And squeal at Thorin and Bilbo. That means I'm doing a good job. Courting bead yes, Dwori no. Maybe next chapter. _

_Killer-Fangirl: Yes, they'll get together. _

_Chibi Tsuki Hikari: I've already had a couple ideas of when Bilbo could get injured. Protective Thorin would be fun to right. _

_Alaiana Potter: I already have baby/orphan ideas, not saying which though. -grins evilly- No, Bilbo isn't thrown off, thanks to Balin in this chapter. Only one will be able to guess, Beorn. And the fauntlings got their hands on all of Gandalf clothes, so they're all maroon colored._

_Malo919: Not sure if I'll hook up anyone else. Maybe. Oh funny! Good idea with Thranduil, maybe I will do that. _

_TheMysteriousAgentX: Don't worry, I'm not stopping this story. _

_Guest: Who doesn't love snarky Bilbo? He's awesome to write that way! Loved rainbow Gandalf as well. And I love long reviews! Thanks for the length. _

_Beloved Daughter: I like Thorin this way as well._

* * *

**MMMG:** I don't own the Hobbit and I never will! What I'm doing to it probably has poor Mr. Tolkien rolling in his grave in horror. Eh... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

After the area had been cleaned of any traces of a food fight, the dwarves sat down to finish their meal, most glancing at Bilbo as if they were scared he would scold them because of the way they were holding their fork or cup. Elladan and Elrohir found it amusing until Bilbo kicked them both in their kneecaps and scolded them for their impolite senses of humor.

When Elrond asked if there were any other things he could assist with, Gandalf jumped on the chance to say that they had a translation problem they needed assistance with. Bilbo rolled his eyes, knowing Elrond would see, before noticing that poor Ori had nearly fallen asleep in the remains of his dinner. And he wasn't the only one.

"I'll look at this map later." Elrond promised. "For now, it would be wise for the dwarves and hobbit to retire before you fell asleep at the table."

"Thank you." Thorin said shortly as he stood and hauled a drowsy Fíli to his feet.

Bilbo pulled Kíli up, seeing Bifur pull on Bofur and Bombur, Dori coddling Ori, and Glóin and Óin supporting each other. Nori had slipped off, and that made Dwalin twitchy, and that made Balin tap his foot at his brother's actions. They followed Lindir back down the halls to their rooms and bade the elf good night. Bilbo helped Thorin get Fíli and Kíli tucked under a blanket together, biting his lip to keep himself from awing.

"G'dnight Uncle…" Fíli mumbled before he started snoring.

"Thanks… Uncle Bilbo…" Kíli hummed as he snuggled into his brother and One.

Thorin froze with his eyes wide. He knew that from the shocked look on Bilbo's face, he had heard what Kíli had said to. There was no way we would be able to convince the hobbit that Kíli had been talking to both of them. Oh, this was bad! Wait a minute… Bilbo was kneeling next to Kíli, a soft look on his face.

"Good night Kíli." Bilbo whispered, and gently touched his forehead to the younger dwarf's before he pulled away.

Any dwarf who still had their wits about them was staring at the hobbit as he stood back up. Bilbo was looking at Kíli with a sad look full of longing. Dashing his hand across his eyes quickly, Bilbo sniffed and turned to the rest of the room.

"He reminds me of one of my cousins." Bilbo explained before anyone could ask. "Frodo's parents drowned when he was just 12 years old. I think that's around age 30 for you dwarves. He was shy and timid after that, but for some reason he opened up and called for me… Uncle Bilbo…"

Bilbo sighed as the memory flashed before his eyes. The scared blue-eyed boy with brown hair who didn't completely understand why his parents weren't coming back, Bilbo sitting in the room with him and talked about him losing his parents when he was younger, and then losing good friends later after he left the Shire on an adventure. Frodo opened up to Bilbo, and the older hobbit had ended up taking the little one home to Bag End with him.

"He's now living with some cousins close to his age now." Bilbo finished his 'story' with a sigh. "As much as I wanted to care for him, I had just lost my parents and wasn't of age yet. But he's happy, and that's what truly matters."

There was silence for a few moments before Thorin drew Bilbo into his arms and held him. Bilbo stilled in shock. The action was out of place, especially for one as broody as Thorin.

"After Víli died, Fíli and Kíli's father, Fíli and Dis became withdrawn." Thorin murmured. "Kíli was only a baby, but his mother and brother were practically dead to the world. It took a lot of patience, but they both eventually started living again. Fíli's first words after the news of this father's death were 'Uncle Thorin'."

Bilbo blinked rapidly to hold back tears. He and Thorin had more in common than he had realized. Then again, they had never really talked about their pasts last time, so a lot of things that were happening on this trip were new. But Bilbo didn't want to change it, especially if it meant he got more hugs from Thorin.

"Get some rest." Thorin ordered quietly as he pulled away. "We've all had a long day."

* * *

On June 8th, the dwarves and hobbit staying in Rivendell did absolutely nothing. They were all too tired to do anything but sleep, including Bilbo. Despite the fact he got a couple of hours on Thorin's chest the day prior, he had still been awake for near two days straight and was just as exhausted as the rest of them. So most of the day was spent with snores shaking the foundations of Rivendell, letting the elves know that their guests would not be joining them for the day.

Bilbo was one of the first to wake as the sun rose on June 9th. With a stretch, the halfling looked around to see the familiar bundles of dwarves passed out on beds or the floor, Thorin parked at the foot of his bed with Fíli and Kíli. Deciding to let his friends sleep a little longer, Bilbo stole into the bathing chambers to get clean.

Ooh! An in the ground tub! The hot water was simply _heavenly_. Most of the scent of troll was gone when Bilbo entered the water, but he still needed to scrub to get rid of the remaining smell. Now where was the…

Oh great. The elves just _had_ to put the soaps on the _top_ shelves, didn't they? They probably did that to irritate the dwarves, but it was mostly irritating him right now. Glancing around, Bilbo didn't see anything that he could possibly use to boost his height, so he would have to jump to get the soaps. Climbing out of the warm water, shivering at the cold air, Bilbo quickly scuttled over to the shelves that were right next to his tub. Popping up a few times, Bilbo growled as he nearly had a bottle, but didn't quite get it.

"Need help?"

Bilbo squeaked in shock and slipped. Water closed over his head. A pair of hands grabbed his arms and pulled him up out of the water. Bilbo coughed out a small bit of water that had gotten into his lungs before looking directly at Thorin.

"Thanks." Bilbo panted, keenly aware that he had no clothes on.

"You're welcome." Thorin nodded.

The dwarf let Bilbo slide back into the water as he easily reached up and snagged the soaps off the top shelf. Thorin had actually walked into the bathing area to get a really nice view of Bilbo's backside as he jumped up to try and grab the soaps. Yes, he did ogle a bit at the sight of Bilbo's bare arse, but quickly composed himself before calling out to the hobbit… which had led to him slipping on the wet floor and tumbling back into the bath.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked as he set the soaps down.

"Yeah." Bilbo nodded as he coughed a little more.

It was then that Thorin noticed the three long scars across Bilbo's chest. The started up by his left shoulder and ran at a horizontal slant across his upper body. His nipples had barely been missed by the metal claw that Azog used as a left hand, but the white scar tissue looked as if it had been well cared for and didn't look as bad as some other scars he had seen.

"Thorin?" Bilbo's voice brought Thorin out of his thoughts, and realized that he had been staring.

"Yes?" Thorin asked.

"Is everything alright?" Bilbo questioned, and Thorin nodded slowly.

"I… I've never seen your scars before." Thorin whispered.

Bilbo touched his chest. He had always been a bit sensitive and wary about others seeing his scars. Once upon a time and way back when, hobbits found that scars were badges of honor, but that was before they settled in the Shire. Now it was considered scandalous. Along with ear piercings, tattoos, and going on adventures.

"It's not your fault." Bilbo sighed, seeing the guilt in Thorin's eyes. "You weren't the one who tried to cut me into ribbons."

"But my actions caused it." Thorin replied.

_SMACK_!

Thorin stared at Bilbo in shock as he put a hand to his now stinging cheek. Bilbo had hit him. _Bilbo_ had _hit_ him… and it really hurt!

"Feel better now?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin couldn't help it. He started chuckling, and it soon grew into an all-out laugh. Bilbo was puzzled, not understanding what was so funny. Finally, the snickers died down as Thorin caught his breath and looked back to Bilbo.

"When I offered to let you to hit me, I didn't know that you would really take me up on it." Thorin said with a grin.

Bilbo chuckled himself, recalling the conversation they had the last time they talked about what Azog had done. At least Thorin seemed to be able to relax about it a bit more now.

"Thorin, can I get your aid in a small matter?" Bilbo asked suddenly.

"With what?" Thorin asked, interested and wary at the same time.

* * *

"I don't believe this." Thorin growled.

"Believe it." Bilbo replied.

"Now hold still and it will be over soon." Óin said with a grin.

"You're enjoying this far too much." Thorin groused.

"Blue bush?" Óin questioned. "You might want to look in the gardens, but they won't help here."

"Are you going to do this or what?" Bilbo huffed.

"Hold still." Óin smiled.

"Wait, you're using _that_?!" Thorin gasped.

"Ow!" Bilbo yelped.

"Done." Óin hummed.

Bilbo lifted his head from Thorin's lap and sat up with a grin. Now he _really_ had trashed the Baggins reputation. Up in the cartilage of his left ear, Bilbo was now sporting an earring, which Thorin had made for him. It was a silver stud with a blue topaz gemstone, which represented courage and overcoming fears and obstacles. Bilbo getting this piercing was an ancient hobbit way of saying, 'I was attacked and survived'.

"It suits you." Thorin said as he watched the new blue gemstone sparkle amidst the golden curls.

"Thanks for the help." Bilbo replied.

To be honest, Thorin couldn't believe that he had agreed to help. He had made an earring for Bilbo when he hadn't even made a hair bead yet. But Bilbo asked him for his aid, stating that he wanted to rile up his relatives when he returned to the Shire, since piercings were a scandal amongst hobbits. But still, now Thorin really wanted to get the hair bead done. It was too bad making the stud had taken all day.

He'd have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Bilbo spent the entire time in the garden. He had heard from Dwalin that Thorin was in the forges and didn't want to be disturbed, so he respected that and wandered about the city before stopping in the flower gardens. Many of the blooms were blossoming beautifully, and Bilbo stopped when he spotted several different flowers. The cornflowers, the violets, and the gladiolus.

As Bilbo wondered if he should or should not follow a hobbit tradition in telling Thorin he was interested in courting -hey, the dwarf had started it by giving him _Deathless_ and he _wanted_ to court the broody King of Durin's line- when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, Bilbo wasn't that surprised to see Elrond in the gardens with him. Elrond had come upon him in the gardens multiple times in his last life, so Bilbo had learned to listen for elven feet.

"Not with your companions?" Elrond asked once he was close.

"Not right now." Bilbo replied with a smile "Just need some alone time to get rid of the images of naked dwarves running into the bathing chambers."

Elrond nodded, the elf's mouth pinched shut. Bilbo wasn't sure if in horror at what the dwarves had done or if he was trying to keep himself from laughing at their odd sense of humor. It could have been a combination of the two.

"I have heard that hobbits are very resilient." Elrond changed the subject quickly so there wasn't an awkward silence.

"Heard or witness my mother?" Bilbo asked with a cheeky grin.

"Both." Elrond chuckled. "I've also heard that they are fond of the comforts of home."

"Well I've been told not to go to the elves for advice." Bilbo whispered conspiringly. "Because they will answer with yes _and_ no."

Elrond raised an eyebrow in what Bilbo didn't know was amusement or from feeling insulted. Last time it had been amusement, but things were a bit different this time around. Oh wait, Elrond was smiling. All was good.

"If you feel the need to stay here, you may, if that is what you wish." Elrond said before he left the gardens and the hobbit.

Bilbo watched the elf leave before looking back to the flowers. He may have wanted to stay the first time around, but not this time. The company was his family and they always had been, even if they didn't know it. Well, Kíli seemed to get it, but he had been half asleep.

Bilbo wanted to be courted by Thorin, but he was fairly certain that dwarves didn't give flowers as 'I accept your courting proposal' gifts. He needed help.

"Hello Master Baggins." Balin greeted as he walked by.

"Balin." Bilbo nodded his head. "Wait."

"Yes?" Balin asked as he turned back.

"I was wondering something." Bilbo said as the dwarf sat next to him, even though he already knew the answers to his questions. "Why did everyone get quiet when Thorin gave me his sword after the trolls? Is what he did not normal?"

"Not really, no." Balin replied, a bit hesitant, as if he wasn't sure if he should even be telling Bilbo. "What Thorin did was… well…"

"Yes?" Bilbo prompted.

"In dwarven culture, the way Thorin gave you _Deathless_ was him saying that he would like a chance to court you." Balin sighed as he watched Bilbo's eyes widen. "I know that this is probably quite the shock for you."

"That's putting it mildly." Bilbo mumbled, even though he wasn't surprised. "Why me?"

"Well, dwarves are pre-destined to have one person that truly and wholly completes them, and I believe you are Thorin's." Balin explained. "He has never been so relaxed around anyone before, not even around myself or Dwalin. I think it's because you're his One."

Bilbo hummed and went into thought. He had only heard of Ze's, as called by the dwarves, Soul Mates by terms of men, and _Anime Gemelle_ in the ancient language of Hobbits. Hobbits, if they were lucky and had met their _Anime Gemelle_, actually received a 'tattoo' of their name somewhere on their body one year after their first meeting. But if their _Anime Gemelle_ died, they had an annual burning itch instead of a permanent name tattoo.

Bilbo had experienced the itch in his last lifetime. It had dulled as the years went by, but Bilbo knew that he had met and lost his _Anime Gemelle_, and he had a good hunch of who it had been. He had been in denial for all of his past life, but now he would never deny Thorin Oakenshield the chance to be with him.

"So, what do I do?" Bilbo asked.

Apparently, that wasn't _exactly_ what Balin expected him to say, but he wasn't _that_ surprised. Bilbo had smashed the stereotype of what a hobbit was and should be that the dwarves had in their minds and continued to keep smashing it.

"Well, this is what you do." Balin replied, and Bilbo listened intently.

* * *

Thorin had gone back to the forges after he ate breakfast and began his work. All day he labored and strove, getting the silver to melt and mold the way he wanted, and then carving the design and inlaying small stones into the hot metal. It took many attempts to get what he was going for, but was extremely pleased with the end results.

The two silver beads were obviously dwarven made. Etched into the metal were vines and leaves, and the design was inlayed with diopside gems, which represented love and commitment, and was also an aid in the healing of trauma, and peridot gems, which signified love, romance, the ability to work in harmony and promote unity with others, and fertility.

Looking up, Thorin groaned as he realized the whole day had gone by, and the chances of him getting Bilbo alone without someone following them now was and even less chance then Smaug leaving Erebor of his own free will. He would have to do it tomorrow.

* * *

When Bilbo arose the morning of June 11th, he immediately noticed that Thorin was not in the room. While he wondered, he didn't worry. Rising, Bilbo pulled on his clothes and went out to the garden. Moving swiftly, he picked three flowers; deep purple violets, blue cornflowers, and red-pink gladiolus, along with purple gladiolus with white markings.

The deep purple violets spoke of faithfulness and loyalty, and their color meant uniqueness and specialness, and was also a color of royalty and nobility. The blue cornflowers, or bachelor buttons, meant devotion, hope, and love, and the color spoke of peace, openness and serenity. The gladiolus' meant strength, sincerity, and integrity. The red-pink gladiolus flower meant passion and love as well as admiration and thankfulness, and the purple flower with white markings meant loyalty as well as hope and respect.

By making this bouquet, Bilbo was telling Thorin how he felt about him. The flowers represented his feeling for Thorin.

"Master Baggins." Thorin said.

Bilbo turned from his kneeling position to see the dwarf was walking towards him. Bilbo gulped as he stood, clutching the stems of the plants tightly. Oh, he didn't want to mess this up. He _couldn't_ mess this up. He had unknowingly spent an entire life pining for his _Anime Gemelle_, and he was not going to goof it up this time.

He hoped.

"Yes?" Bilbo asked quietly.

The dwarf stared at him. Before he lost his nerve, and swallowing quickly, Bilbo held out his bouquet of flowers.

"The violets mean faithfulness and loyalty, their color meaning uniqueness and specialness." Bilbo said quickly. "The cornflowers mean devotion, hope, and love, and the color means peace, openness and serenity. The gladiolus means strength, sincerity, and integrity, and the red-pink ones mean passion and love as well as admiration and thankfulness, and the purple flower with white markings mean loyalty as well as hope and respect."

Thorin stared at the bouquet, not quite understanding what Bilbo meant by all that, but guessed that it was part of, or he hoped it was part of, hobbit courting. Thorin watched as Bilbo took a deep breath and looked the dwarf right in the eye.

"These flowers show my feelings for you." Bilbo said firmly. "I offer them to you… to declare my interest of courting you."

Thorin gently took the flowers into his hands. Bilbo watched with his emotions out of whack. He had declared that he was open to courting Thorin. Even though the dwarf had given him his sword yesterday, what if that wasn't his intention at all? What if he just saw Bilbo as a brother in arms? Oh… how he wished he knew what the dwarf was thinking right now!

Thorin fidgeted, yes, _fidgeted_, and then held out one of his hand. Bilbo stepped forward and looked at what the dwarf was holding. Two silver beads with green stones inlaid to make the outlines of leaves. It was obviously dwarven made, but told of a plant lover's life.

"Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, I, Thorin Oakenshield, offer you these hair beads as a sign of my interest in courting you." Thorin said slowly, his eyes never leaving Bilbo's. "Will you accept?"

Bilbo stared at the beads, blinking rapidly. He would not cry, he would not cry, he would _not cry_! Damn it Thorin! He didn't want to cry and here he was tearing up in happiness. He couldn't keep them back… damn it! Thorin stepped forward in alarm as Bilbo jumped forward and threw his arms around the Durin dwarf, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Yes." Bilbo whispered. "I accept you offer."

Thorin smiled as his arms wrapped around Bilbo as well. Mahal was smiling upon him today. Gently pulling them apart, Thorin led Bilbo to a nearby bench and sat them down.

"Will you hold these while I braid the beads into your hair?" Thorin asked as he offered the flowers.

"Of course." Bilbo nodded and took the blooms.

Thorin kept smiling as he gathered hair behind one of Bilbo's pointed ear. Pointed like an elf's, but not as thin and nimble, more full and thick. Thorin braided swiftly, his hands easily weaving the bead into a five stranded braid before clasping it with one of his own spare clasps.

"Do the braids and their location mean anything?" Bilbo asked quietly.

"They do." Thorin said slowly as he moved to Bilbo's left side, eyeing the blue topaz stud in his ear. "The location tells that you are currently being courted by someone, and the five strands of the braid represent the five stages of courtship: 1. attracting attention/flirting, 2. reading body language, 3. verbal communication, 4. physical touch/intimacy, and 5. engagement."

"Should you have told me this?" Bilbo asked, suddenly worried that he had forced Thorin to break a law concerning his culture. "I know that dwarves a secretive about their culture and…"

"I won't get in trouble." Thorin chuckled. "While dwarves don't tell outsiders of our culture, we tell those we are courting certain aspects, like what the braids they're wearing and their locations mean."

"Oh." Bilbo nodded his head. "I swear by my grass I won't reveal what you have told me to anyone other than another dwarf."

"Thank you." Thorin frowned as he tried to puzzle out what Bilbo said. "No, I'm lost."

"'By my grass' means 'by the hair on the top of my foot'." Bilbo explained with a giggle. "Hobbit's call the hair on the top of their feet 'their grass' to remind them of their promise."

"What promise?" Thorin asked as he finished the second braid and clasped it off.

"Let's get the others, I'd rather only tell this story once." Bilbo replied.

* * *

It took a good two hours to get the dwarves to settle down. They kept calling for a party to get started so they could celebrate Thorin _finally_ choosing someone to court. Finally Thorin got them all to sit down and shut up.

"Atkât! (Silence!)" Thorin bellowed.

Bilbo recognized the word as the one Thorin had yelled his last life back in Bag End, but he still didn't know what it meant. Maybe he could ask later.

"Bilbo has a story he would like to share with us." Thorin said.

"Thank you." Bilbo nodded his head as everyone turned their attention to him, Fíli and Kíli grinning impishly. "This story comes from a question Thorin asked me earlier. He wanted to know what I meant when I swore an oath, 'by my grass'."

"Huh?" Kíli couldn't stop the sound or his look of confusion that was mirrored by so many others.

"Our grass is the hair on the top of our feet." Bilbo explained. "Hobbit have hair on top of our feet to remind us of our promise."

"What promise?" Ori asked, his quill poised to write.

"You all know what the Ents are, correct?" Bilbo asked.

"The walking trees Yavanna asked to be made after Mahal made the dwarves." Balin answered.

"Good." Bilbo nodded. "The story starts in the second age, after all races of middle earth were awake and Morgoth had been defeated. The Ents were not as Yavanna had originally intended them to be. They were the shepherds of the forest, but they had forgotten to care for the other green and growing things outside of the trees. The Ents had wives that loved to care for all growing thing and had made a garden in the Brown Lands. It was there that Yavanna and Eru Ilúvatar appeared to them.

"_Peace to you my children_, Yavanna said.

"The Entwives cheered at her presence. They believed that she was to return their husbands to the way they were supposed to be. But it was not so.

"_I come to ask a new task of you._ Yavanna said. _The Ents are not fulfilling their duties as they should, and have been offered another chance to do as they should, but doing so walking in a different skin_.

"The Entwives grew quiet, and talked amongst themselves for a long while. Finally, the one called Fimbrethil came forward with their answer.

"_Long have we waited for our Ent husbands to see sense, and know that they never will. We will now permanently leave them and do the duty you have given us, the duty that was always ours._

"Yavanna nodded and stepped back as Eru Ilúvatar stepped forward. The creator of all raised his hands, and fire burned the bark from the Entwives. They screamed, for it was a painful experience. When the fire had died down, their garden was destroyed. Now, instead of tree people walking about, there were short folk with clothes made from the remains of their tree bark and sap, standing between 2 and 4 feet tall with thick curly hair, pointed ears, and large feet with hair growing atop of them.

"_My little Hobbits_. Yavanna crooned. _You have curly hair like the curling vines, pointed ears like the pointed leaves, stand lower to the ground to be able to tend to all growing things, and have your own blanket of grass on top of your feet to remind you to care for all plants that grow. Go now, and fill the world with all that is good and green_.

"And so Yavanna and Eru Ilúvatar left them. The newly born hobbits wandered about for many years, growing many plants and tending to all green things before finally settling in the Shire in the Third Age, in the year 1600.

"But every hobbit fauntling is told how the first hobbits came into existence and how important it is for us to grow all green plants, and that the hair on the top of our feet, our grass, is the reminder of our vow to Yavanna, our creator."

* * *

_Anime Gemelle_- Italian for Soul Mate, (correct me if I'm wrong please!)

Fimbrethil- Treebeard's wife

* * *

**MMMG:** And there is my take on how Hobbits came into existence. Bilbo and Thorin are officially courting, yay!

For the ancient Hobbit language, I'm using Italian. I don't know if the online Italian translator was right or not, so please correct me if I'm wrong.

Just so you're not confused, here is what happened each day they were in Rivendell. So far.

* * *

June 7: Warg chase, arrive in Rivendell, dinner

June 8: Sleep all day

June 9: Bathe, Bilbo gets the tip of his hear pierced with Thorin and Óin's help

June 10: Thorin starts and finishes the hair beads, Bilbo spends the day in the gardens wondering if he should give Thorin some flowers, talks with Elrond, and talks with Balin about dwarven courting

June 11: Thorin presents Bilbo with the courting beads and Bilbo presents Thorin with a bouquet of flowers, they both accept the gifts and begin courting, (5 stranded braid representing the 5 stages of courtship: attracting attention/flirting, reading body language/feeling uncertain, verbal communication/commitment, physical touch/intimacy, and intimacy/engagement) [Violets: commitment/faithfulness, Gladiolus: strength, Cornflower: devotion, hope, and love]

* * *

**MMMG:** And I know that jewels and flowers and their colors all have different meanings. I took the info from different sites so it could suit my purposes, but it is all accurate to at least one website, just not all the same sites.

That didn't make any sense did it? That's what you get when I stay up writing until 2:30 AM.

Please review!


End file.
